Bearpaw Academy
by zoruarules4
Summary: Meet fourteen year old Buildabear Blackie. He is first year at a rich school called Bearpaw Academy. Join him, Marigold, Swift, Diamond, Zero, Snarl, puppy twins Roxanne and Nala, and new students Mia, Caprio, Frederico, and Sappy for adventure, humor, drama, and romance...
1. Me, The New Student

**Chapter 1**

**Blackie's POV**

I'm Blackie Melton, a fourteen year old black dog Buildabear.

My fur is black, and that's how I got my name.

I walked through the rusty metal gates of Paws Academy on a sad Sunday, an aristocratic Buildabear school which was for the rich and the poor.

Poor bears had to earn a scholarship to get in, of course.

My dog family, the Meltons were in-between the poor and rich, and so I was sent to this "rich" academy.

When I passed the gates, I saw the fancy Academy's entrance.

The entrance had large red doors surrounded by brick walls, which led to a dark hallway into the Grand Hall. The Grand Hall was huge, literally.

There was pictures of the female bear principal, Snowy Lavender next to the wooden stage.

My mother, Delia Melton made me read the catalogue of this school.

Suddenly I bumped into a bear wearing white glasses and a suit.

We fell down on the rocky ground, for I was outside. 'Sorry. That was by accident.' I mumbled.

The mysterious bear laughed. 'It's OK. Are you the new student, boy? I'm Tom Fletcher, a third year. The others call me Jaka, by the way.'

I smiled to myself with amusement. 'I'll call you Tom.'

Tom grinned happily. 'Thanks. What's your name?'

I stared at the ground. 'Blackie Melton. My mother calls me Inuyasha, cos' I'm active and I am a dog.'

Tom smiled. 'I'll walk you to assembly, Blackie. Snowy must know that you're here, because after all, we don't want you to disappear.'

I gulped half with fear, and half with scared amusement. 'What in the name of BC?'

I forgot soon about it when the school's orientation assembly was on.

There was three classes of the students'. There was first years, second years, and the third years.

There was six in the first years. Me, a female tiger named Marigold, a Jack Russell named Nala, a Siamese cat named Snarl, a Magical Pony named Diamond, and a white bear named Zero, who was terribly rude.

Marigold was the nice type, Diamond was the shy type, Nala was the rude type along with Zero and Snarl, and that's it.

Except me. I'm the….I don't know.

When we walked into class, there was a blue seahorse at the teacher's desk happily writing down the class roll. 'Hello, class!'

Diamond whipped her golden mane of locks and stared softly at me. Diamond explained the seahorse's name was Mrs Blythe, and she was incredibly excited about everything.

Even maths, which was taught by Miss Giles, a stern but funny female guinea pig.

Mrs Blythe made us sit down on a random desk. I ended up with beautiful Marigold sitting next to me.

She is very good at sports and gym, Marigold.

She tells me while I sit listening to Mrs Blythe blabbering about me.

**Fifteen minutes later**

'Class dismissed, first years! Class break!' shouted Snarl in my fluffy black ears loudly.

Marigold lightly touched Snarl with her claws. 'Please do not hurt Blackie, or I will hurt you. He is unarmed.'

Snarl grumbled and crawled away. I smiled at Marigold's stern-ness. 'Thanks.'

Marigold smiled cheerfully back. 'You're welcome.'

Breaks was in a small cafeteria with glass windows which could break easily. 'Cool manes,' happy Diamond said. 'They've cleaned up the area. Good for them.'

I stared at Nala. 'Is Diamond usually like this?' I asked.

She patted my furry shoulder. 'Always like this, my little puppy.'

I then stared with surprise at Marigold. Marigold sighed. 'She likes the Melton family a lot, and she likes _you _a lot.'

Diamond whispered in my ear briskly. 'She wants you to be her mate at gradutation, Blackie.'

Marigold and I gulped at the thought of Nala being my mate. I decided to change the subject.

'What's for lunch?' I questioned Zero in a sarcastic mood.

'Pasta,' glumly replied Zero. 'I hate pasta.'

I check my black jeans' left pocket and find a fresh apple. I handed it to Zero. 'So you don't have to eat your least favourite food, my friend.'

Zero took the apple and bit it gently.

Zero smiled a bit for the first time this day. 'Thanks, kid. I'll remember you.'

I grinned. 'Always here to help,' I sideways smile at Marigold. 'Always.'

I watched with glee as Snarl and Nala fought over a crimson coke. Diamond was cracking up laughing like mad.

Marigold was quietly eating her vegetarian meal with me, also watching the mayhem.

Suddenly a sloppy, half eaten burger was launched into my furry midnight face. 'Food fight!'

Snarl was laughing at me, evilly. Then I picked up my apple drink and threw it cheekily at him.

It landed straight on his wet bikie jacket. I cracked up laughing at him.

Soon everybody in the cafeteria was throwing drinks and food, and mayhem rolled into place.

Suddenly I saw Nala jumping in the air, it was like she rode the shadows.

Anyway, she jumped into poor Marigold's face and kicked her in the eye.

Marigold jumped up too and rode the shadows quickly, and landed a double kick at Nala's face.

Nala growled and Zero was rooting for a fight. 'CATFIGHT CATFIGHT!'

Next Snarl jumped on the slippery sloppy table and shouted: 'Woofa style!'

I had no idea why he was doing a doggy like parody to Gangnam Style. 'Snarl. That is weird.'

Meanwhile at the marble lunch counter was an Arctic Bear Buildabear.

I asked the covered Diamond what her name was. 'Leksi Univer. I call her Leks, or Agent Monkey Princess.'

'I hear you're the new student,' Leksi said to me. 'I hope you have a happy three years here.'

I suddenly jumped up and ran out the door with shock that the mean students were so _weird._

Marigold, Diamond and Zero chased after me with confusion. 'Blackie! Come back!'

I shouted at them despite my manners. 'Why is Snarl so weird?!'

'Because he's mean,' whispered Zero. 'He never had a proper education, so his parents taught him to be mean and selfish.'

'Yeah,' Diamond added. 'Zero's right.'

_Why is my head twirling? _I thought with confusion.

Suddenly I heard Marigold screaming. 'Help‼ Nala is choking me!'

I ran to her and tackled Nala with anger. 'Fighting is not allowed in a Melton's presence!'

Nala smiled cheekily and hugged me. 'Oh you saved me from that evil Marigold!'

Marigold gave me a WTF? look and grabbed my arm running to the nearest dorm room and slammed the iron door. 'That was close. Phew!'

'Si,' I replied not knowing I was speaking in Spanish. 'si.'

'Blackie, why are you speaking in Spanish?' Marigold asked me with a weird expression.

'Damn!'

'Damn!'

'Damn Damn!'

Then I found my voice again, this time not in a random language.

For a while we just sat on the velvet carpet, looking around our surroundings.

'I'm hungry,' said Marigold eventually. 'I didn't eat anything in the cafeteria.'

I found a cream soda and two pears in my clean pocket. 'Here,' I said handing them to Marigold. 'Keep your strength up, there might be a zombie apocalypse.'

'That's….completely random Blackie. Why'd you say that anyways?' Marigold said, getting up and eating her food.

Suddenly through the window they could see a zombie apocalypse.

'Now you say that,' said worried Marigold. 'Now you don't.'

Suddenly the random apocalypse disappeared.

'Good, that's random.' Marigold grabbed me and unlocked the door, stepping out and walking away.

She walked away with me, very confused.

**Chapter End**


	2. Math Murder

**I am bored.**

**Chapter 2**

**Blackie POV**

After walking in the cafeteria and pretending that never happened, we separated into our classes. I'll give you my classes' list:

**P.E. – Mrs Howard-sama – not me, Marigold, Diamond, a new female student, Nala, and a few other girls**

**Maths – Mrs Giles-sama – Me, Diamond, Snarl, and a few others**

**Normal Classes – Mrs Blythe-sama**

That's it for my classes, then we go to our dorms.

In a matter of fact weirdly, the boys and girls sleep in the same rooms according to the principal Snowy's rule.

Diamond tapped me on the shoulder lightly. 'I'm in your first class, Blackie. That's exciting!'

'I know,' I said glumly, knowing that Snarl was in the same first class, 'Diamond.'

Marigold gave me a bear hug. 'Good luck, Blackie!'

I smiled cheerfully. 'You too, Marigold!'

I walked with Snarl and Diamond to the Maths Class red door. The door had a silver plague saying the class's subject and teacher.

Snarl smirked at me. 'I bet a little squirt like you can't pass Mrs Giles's five times table test, Blackie with a "y".'

I sighed. 'Well at least a Siamese cat like you can't write with claws,' Diamond giggled at my joke. 'That's funny.'

Snarl was held back by a crocodile Buildabear. 'I'll get you!'

Then all of us pushed open the wooden door and sat on a light blue desk. I was sitting next to a crocodile. 'Hiya, Blackie!'

'Hi. Aren't you the croc who held back Snarl?' I asked with question.

'Yep,' answered the crocodile. 'My name's Swift Cogg, one of the aristocratic families who moved to Bearville.'

The class quietened down as the teacher got ready to let her sleepy class group learn.

Mrs Giles stared at us, her beady black guinea pig eyes gazing at the Maths class. 'Hello class. Are you ready to start the test?' she said with delight.

'Yes, Mrs Giles.' Two cocoa bears handed us the test paper.

Snarl began to make mischief, mixing up the addition and times papers, making fun of my darkly brown eyes, and even punching Swift in the shoulder.

Swift wailed when Snarl got his paws on him. 'Get Snarl off me‼'

Mrs Giles turned around to see what the fuss was about and saw Snarl kicking Swift.

The furry faced teacher wrote Snarl's name on the white board with red marker. 'Detention for you, Handley!'

Snarl smiled. 'Wel-'

'Get out this class, Snarl!' Mrs Giles had her smacking ruler out of the wooden desk drawer.

Snarl growled angrily and pounced on the guinea pig who ordered him to stop. Diamond shouted loudly. 'Snarl's scratching Mrs Giles to death! Run!'

The entire class hurried briskly out the suddenly gone door. Except Diamond. 'Aaaaaaaaaaaah!'

I pushed Snarl off Mrs Giles's badly damaged bleeding face and whacked him in his dark brown face. 'Get out for the heck of Bearemy!'

Diamond ran to the dorm, the golden strands of her mane flowing while she galloped.

Snarl snarled quietly and left the room with a black scar. I helped Mrs Giles up and washed away the blood. 'Are you OK, miss?'

She smiled weakly and closed her eyes. I ran out the door, searching for a phone to call the ambulance. 'Help!'

But the grand hallways were quiet. Too quiet.

I was scared. Then the principal, Snowy came into view. 'Blackie, what happened in this class?'

I was panting for I had ran. 'Snarl was hurting Giles, then the class ran, I-'

'Slow down, Melton. What happened?' she massaged my furry cheek worriedly. 'Did you get hurt?'

'Nope. Snarl got away with the class. I helped Giles up and I washed the dried blood away, for Snarl was scratching the poor teacher.' I confirmed.

Snowy motioned for me to follow quickly. 'I will question Snarl about his behaviour during this event.'

'Oh,' I said. 'Who are his parents?'

'Yuki and Damien Handley. They are known for their kind and gentle behaviour, and help out at the Academy.'

'Do they ever show their faces?' I replied shakily.

'No, for a strange reason. I like you Blackie…' She faltered. 'I meant I like your parents. They are loving, gentle and kind.'

_Did she just say she LIKED ME? SERIOUSLY? _I smacked my head thinking about it.

Suddenly I felt queasy and fell down on the ground having a terrible headache. Snowy smiled.

For a second I just stared at the cornflower skies, wait!

Did I say skies?

I stared at the skies thinking _Now where the heck did the ceiling go?_

Then I thought about Snarl and the math incident with Mrs Giles.

I fainted with confusion and surprise that Snarl would do such a thing.

I heard Marigold's desperate voice in the background.

She was trying to see if I was alright.

_Is he OK? _I heard her ask Snowy.

_He'll be OK. Dogs can survive this, probably. _I hear Snowy say quickly.

Then I fainted.

I could see millions of pictures before my eyes before I blacked out, completely.

**Chapter End**


	3. Gaming Anger

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in a medical room with computers and blood tests around me. On the white side of the bed(which was the bottom half of the uncomfortable bed) there was a doctor taking notes of my moving and sleep.

_Where am I? _I thought slowly. Then, all of a sudden, I heard Nala's faint voice over the other side of the room. 'Why can't I see my little cherry, Dr Coufur?'

I came to my senses and realised I was in the school's hospital, Saint Edward Winters Hospital. Doctor Pawlette Coufur was not only a fashion critic, but she also worked for sick and injured bears.

'Miss Tanzariti, you will not see Blackie Melton for a while. Snowy Lavender is currently giving Snarl,' she looked through the glass door worriedly, 'detention for five months. Mrs Giles is recovering fast.'

Nala sighed with angry disappointment. 'Fine, Coufur, but you'll owe me half a dozen bandages.'

'What the hell does that mean Nala Tanzariti?'

I could see Nala trotting off, then Dr Coufur glared at me, her eyes stinging. 'Nala is your girlfriend, I presume?'

'No, she's my fiance,' I said dazed.

Suddenly I realised what I had said and tried to correct it. 'No, she's not my fiance, I don't know her…..'

'You're lying Melton.'

I thrashed the grey sheets with anger and ran out, may the Bear curse her very soul. 'Great,' I screamed with despair. 'Now Dr Coufur thinks I'm an idiot.'

Patients saw me as I ran with complete anger, muttering about the Meltons. 'Another Melton,' one patient shouted at me, 'has dissed a fashion critic.'

I stopped at glare with annoyance. 'Man, don't you bears understand I am a boy!'

I ran past Mr Mac, who was fixing a basketball. 'Sorry!' I cried as the orange ball was flatted into a pancake.

Then I ran on to the male dorm where I shut the metal blue door and slid to my paws sleepily. 'That. Was. Tiring.'

Then a mysterious paw handed me a glass of water. 'Again? Dr Coufur is mad.'

'I know,' I replied sourly. 'I've only been here a day- wait! Is that you Zero?'

'Yep.' Zero replied. 'This is a typical day for a new student.'

'Oh.' I said. Then I saw his game posters which was hung on the brown walls.

_Assassin's Creed_, _Call of Duty: Black Ops 2_, _Sonic and Mario_, he had them all. Little figurines stood on Zero's bed and cute little plushies lined the bottoms. 'Wow. This collection's awesome!'

Zero blushed with surprise. 'Many others say they're babyish, but I like it. Black Ops 2 is awesome, right?'

And we started a conversation about video games. Zero wasn't so bad after all, turns out he loved collecting video games and figurines.

I never knew Zero liked _Plants Vs Zombies _or _Mario Kart 7_. 'So you save up and buy all this?'

'Yes,' said Zero as he hugged his _Yoshi _plushie. 'Snarl once ripped out a video game, _Camp Bloodlines_. But I got another one, all the same.'

I thought about vicious Snarl. He must have been deviated to being a mean bear.

Zero's games were precious to him. But, but that vicious meanie ripped one of his cool games apart!

Man, I'm going to hurt Snarl once I get my claws on him!

I calmed down.

'Oh,' I sadly muttered. 'Snarl's vicious and mean, isn't he?'

'Yes.' Zero agreed,

I trotted to his wooden drawers and pulled them out.

Zero smiled happily by the way I wasn't teasing him.

Wii games were there, only a few Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games shirts and jeans were there. 'Zero. This. Is. Coooooool!'

'Snarl thinks you're an idiot. Nala disagrees, saying you're wonderful and charming. Geez, does she like you!' Zero replied with amusement.

'Yeah,' I replied. 'Nala also thinks Marigold's stupid and idiotic, by the way she's acting.'

'She's an Arctic Tiger Buildabear. Of course she's popular, and I think she likes you. Marigold is Snowy's beautiful grand-daughter, that's why the boys' families try to do a contract on Marigold's family,' Zero replied.

'Oh.' I imagined the misery of having to decline every marriage contract I was sent.

'It's sad as a Buildabear having to get over his mother's death.' Zero added.

That reply was _mysterious_.

Suddenly the golden bell rang loudly.

Marigold pushed open the door and saw Zero's bright collection. 'Lunch break- ooh! Zero, I like this collection, it's beautiful. Did Blackie help you?'

I started to speak, but Zero grabbed me in a tight bear hug and smiled, showing his shining white teeth. 'Of course!'

Marigold smiled at me and I felt dizzy with pride. 'Y-Y-Yes, I helped.'

Then she took my furry black paw and walked me out. Zero gave me a thumbs up, he mouthed "good luck Blackie".

I gave him a silent thumbs up before leaving the dorms.

Walking away with Marigold, I heard Zero scream angrily: 'God damn it, _I forgot to change Plants Vs Zombies on my Dsi to Pokemon Black 2_‼'

**Chapter End**


	4. Gym Blues

**Hey random readers! I will have this chapter in Marigold's POV 'cause Blackie, he's just a little interesting to read. Why not have a simple person?**

**Chapter 4**

A few days later

**At the Girls Change room, for PE class:**

**Marigold's POV**

'I hate PE class. It's all about fighting and getting all tired,' I said changing from my normal black and white uniform to a white gym shirt and bright yellow shorts. 'I wonder how Blackie is after that incident in the math class.'

We changed classes after the math incident, so we just went to random classes. Pretty much.

'Snarl was attacking Mrs Giles and ran away without being caught, you know.' Diamond changed from her black school shoes to red and white joggers. 'I also have the same opinion about P.E.'

'PE isn't so bad. Am I right?' said Roxanne Richie, a new student who claimed to be Snowy's daughter.

'You just have to try your best. Ain't I right, Marigold?' she turned with her happy smile to me. I turned my furry white head to her, maintaining the emotionless expression, and nodded once.

'Yup,' I replied. 'But you and Nala both keep complaining about it, so I'm taking gym advice from my pal Diamond.'

'Does this face say "I'm going to kill you!"?' Roxanne asked, approaching her cute-smiling face to mine.

'N-No…' I answered nervously.

Her face DID say "I'm going to kill you!".

_At the Gym_

'All right Buildabears!' said Howard-sama. Mrs Howard-sama was a brown Australian unicorn who had exactly the same accent as a typical Australian.

The whole school was American, all except our fierce P.E teacher. Howard-sama had a perfectly brushed mane, and white gym clothes including a grey headband.

Howard-sama was a 33 year old who was strict and disciplined.

'I said boys to the left side.' Howard-sama said, looking at me.

'Ummm Sensei….the whole class is females,' I mumbled loudly.

The class burst out laughing at our innocent teacher's mistake, and she got angry. Really angry.

'SILENCE! 15 laps for y'all girls!' she yelled angrily blushing.

We immediately stopped laughing. She smirked. 'Now start jogging you idiots!'

We obeyed, running.

We were at the fifth tiring lap what made our legs hot and sweaty.

'*breath* This is- *breath* not that- *breath* hard as I thought.' Nala said, starting to puff a little.

Nala seemed nicer today.

'This is like running for two hours,' said Roxanne under her breath.

'No. It's only been ten minutes and I'm puffed…' I said dizzy.

'You guys are way behind!' shouted Diamond happily because she was galloping as fast as a running leopard.

I ran faster and caught up next to Diamond, who strangely had a bleeding leg. 'You OK?'

'Yup,' lied Diamond. 'OK, fine. My knee hurts like hell. So what?'

Suddenly she tripped. A drop of blood ran down her golden hoof and I gasped. 'What happened?'

The other concerned bears caught up to us and sighed. 'What happened?'

'Stop asking, OK? Snarl harassed me and I tried to gallop. I tripped and my leg broke open on a sharp shard of glass that was on the floor.' She burst into tears.

Howard-sama noticed our stop and yelled at us loudly. 'What the hell is going on?! Keep running!'

'Keep running yourself!' I yelled back at her. 'This pony is hurt!'

She suddenly remained silent. _Good-for-nothing woman, _I thought. _She should teach a guide how to be mean and rude, like herself!_

Roxanne narrowed her purple eyes at me. 'You shouldn't speak like that to a teacher you stupid arctic white tiger!'

I lunged at her angrily. 'NO ONE SPEAKS LIKE THAT TO MARIGOLD SOFTPAWS!'

She growled heavily at me, putting yucky spit in my eyes. 'I hate you!'

The teacher suddenly grabbed Roxanne's arm and left the gymnasium bearing a clutching look. 'Lesson is over,' she said. 'And, Roxanne. DETENTION!'

All of the students in the gym stopped running and listened to Howard-sama's ramblings and swearing at the mean new student.

'I wonder what that was about,' Nala said before walking to the Girls' Change Rooms.

We all followed her(since we were all females) into the changing room.

'That was mysterious…..' I mumbled after meeting Blackie outside of class with Zero in the hallways.

'What was?' Zero questioned.

'Nothing,' I said quietly, walking away into Nala and I's dorm room.

Strangely, her part of the giant room was covered in notes, posters, photos(that the Meltons didn't know she took), all sorts of stuff about Blackie and his family.

'This collection is illegal, you know,' I nervously said to Nala.

'I know,' said Nala, screaming like a excited fan of One Direction, a band that I completely hate. 'Blackie's the handsomest bear ever, do you think?'

'"Handsomest" is not a word.' I said to her.

'It is!' she said a little crazily. 'And I bet you like him too!'

I blushed. 'I do not!'

'You do,' she snapped. 'You have a crush on Melton. You have since he first came here.'

'DO NOT!' I snapped back at her, snarling.

She giggled and sang. 'Blackie and Marigold, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-'

'Shut up!' I yelled at her angrily and pounced.

The door flew open to reveal Blackie, who had a flyer in his black paw. It was to my luck that he didn't notice Nala's(ugh) collection of him. 'Hey guys!'

Nala fainted just seeing him. I smirked. 'Oh. Hey Blackie.'

'What's up?' He said coming in the room. While he was coming in the messy room, I stripped down Nala's shrine of him and stepped in front of it smiling.

'I'm good,' I said cheerfully.

Really, I was freaking out about that gym lesson and Nala. Seriously. She was addicted to Blackie like hell.

'You look like a puffing bear,' he said truthfully to me. 'Seriously, you do look like one.'

'I know.' I straightened my gym shirt because it had a little blood from helping Diamond's injured leg/hoof back in the gymnasium.

'Damn. I have to get back to my dorm room with Zero. Bye!' He waved then trotted away.

'Huh. It's night suddenly.' I realised.

I dodged sleeping Nala and climbed the metal ladder on our bunk bed.

Then I got into bed and pulled the cosy black covers over me, falling into glorious sleep.

**The next day**

I was woken by Nala. 'Wake up, Softpaws! It's Valentine's Day!'

I groaned and got up, changing from my stained clothes to black jeans and a dark blue shirt and red sneakers. I hate Valentine's Day.

We walked from our dorm to the Grand Hall where the principal was waiting.

We sat down and maintained silent, for we knew that any silliness, would be detention.

Blackie sat next to me and Diamond sat behind me. Nala sat beside me and Roxanne sat two rows behind me. Zero sat next to Diamond.

'You all know we have been called here for Valentine's Day,' announced Snowy on the speaker, clapping awkwardly. The students and I just stared at Snowy the principal. 'Anyway. This year we will do fireworks and a dance.'

Awkward silence covered the grand hall, then someone spoke up. It was a green crocodile that had green jeans and a green hoodie. 'Will there be a DJ?'

'Yup,' said Snowy. I could see her trying to speak out. 'The dance is two days from now, on the sixteenth of February!'

The co-principal(who I was very surprised to see) Tom walked up and mildly grabbed the microphone, whispering: 'Classes dismissed.'

My normal class' teacher Mrs Blythe led us out, lecturing us about it. Diamond was happily mimicking, Mrs Blythe not noticing.

I laughed then thought about Valentine's Day and gulped. _If either Blackie or Zero was my Valentine's, I'll faint._

When we got to class and maintained our silence and seats(obviously), our seahorse teacher pulled out a white box. 'I am sorry to ask. What the heck is that?' I straightened my uniform and stared at the box.

'It's our Secret Snowflake.'

'Secret… Snowflake?' Everybody asked her in unison.

'Everybody selects a paper from this Valentine box-'

'Who said we had to choose from a stupid box?!' Zero yelled angrily at our trembling teacher.

'Snowy said we have to, otherwise you'll get detention,' Mrs Blythe narrowed her dark black eyes. 'Anyway, here's the deal. Each student picks a paper from this box.'

'What's the catch?' Blackie innocently asked the teacher.

'There's names on them!'

_Geez. _I thought worried on the subject.

She got us out of our lazy seats and made us, blindfolded, pick a strip of paper.

When it was my turn, I closed my eyelids and grasped what felt like a piece of paper.

I took off my blindfold and went back to my seat.

I read the paper, then trembled.

It read:

**Blackie Melton.**

_Damn, _I thought. _I don't even know what Blackie likes._

(Normal POV)

The clanging bell rang and Marigold went to her dorm room wondering what Blackie liked.

Meanwhile, Blackie went to his dorm. 'I'm not going to read the paper. I might get Roxanne or Swift as a Valentine.'

He read it anyway, and trembled. 'Marigold?'

It was true.

He read the name on the paper:

**Marigold Softpaws.**

_Damn, _he thought scratching his fluffy ears. _I don't even know what Marigold likes._

While walking back to his dorm with Zero, he bumped into Swift the crocodile. 'Hi Swift.'

'It's either fate or coincidence that we bumped into each other,' laughed Swift.

'Yup. Who'd you get as your Valentine?' Blackie replied.

'We're not allowed to tell,' Swift had a mischievous look, 'but I got Diamond.'

'Really? I got Marigold.' Blackie whispered.

'You got the jackpot. Listen, come into my dorm room. I have a gift to give you.' Blackie followed Swift into his and Roxanne's room.

He brought out a turquoise and green wrapped gift and gave it to Blackie. 'It's for you. Welcome to the Outcast club.'

Blackie opened it and found a shining silver watch and necklace. 'Awwww thanks Swift!'

Swift smiled. 'It's alright. The sapphire necklace is for Marigold, because I know you don't have anything to give her.'

'Oh and thank you for the watch! See ya!' Blackie called then was gone.

'Huh. Someone just moved.' Swift looked around.

Meanwhile, Blackie walked to his dorm room, went to his black patterned bed, and flopped down on it wondering what trouble would ensue him the night after tomorrow. 'Man, I'm tired…..'

**Chapter End**

**Next time on Bearpaw Academy…drama, humor, romance, and most importantly adventure ensues! ^ _ ^ If this got ever turned into a real life movie, the theme song would be*drumroll*...DYNAMITE CHIPMUNKS VERSION!**

**Ummm sorry**

**See ya next time, and REVIEW FOR GOD FORSAKEN ARCEUS**


	5. I Hope You're Happy

**Chapter 5**

**Blackie's POV**

'Yaaaaawwwwnnnn…' I sat down on my bed, waking up by the sunshine coming from the glass dorm window, right next to my black bed.

I looked towards Zero's mushroom alarm clock, which was on the Mario-styled coffee table, right next to his bed. It had 06:30 written in bright green light characters. 'Damn! I'm late for class!' I yelled.

Zero was already gone. I jumped out of bed and landed on the hard carpet. 'Owwwwww…'

I got up and changed into a white jacket, a dark blue shirt which had patterns of black swirls saying "Cool Blues", distressed green jeans(Swift gave me them to signal brothers in arms), and finally to complete the cool look brown boots that were up to my black fluffy knees.

I straightened my fur so I didn't look like a wild animal and walked out. _Tomorrow's the dance, _I thought. _Have to make a good impression since I'm new._

I walked to the white door which inside held my class. I pushed the door open and everybody turned around and saw me. Then they burst out laughing except Marigold. 'Happy birthday Inuyasha!'

'My mom called me that when I was a little kid…' I breathed. 'And it's Valentine's Day tomorrow,'

'That's why the class had to, otherwise you would be mad at your best friends for life,' Zero said patting me on the back.

'Yup,' Diamond added.

'And I hate goodbyes,' said Nala and Roxanne in unison then started fighting over who got to dance with me at Valentine's Day dance.

'Who said there were goodbyes?' I questioned then someone pushed me to the ground snickering.

'I did,' said Snarl viciously. 'I convinced Snowy to expel you 'cause you are a poor Buildabear who can't afford a actual enrolment and got a first class scholarship.'

He then raced to Marigold and massaged her neck. 'And I bet you like me, little tiger. I bet you lik-'

Marigold, with all her strength, pounced on Snarl and scratched him and attacked him angrily. 'I hate you, you've made Blackie scramble for a space in this school!'

To sum it all up, Marigold stood up to Snarl for me and saved my paws from being destroyed by that monster of a cat. When he was ready to give up, the whites of his scary eyes showed his fear.

Snowy was very angry and expelled Snarl herself and the Valentines' Dance was called off(no surprises) because of stress. Thanks to Marigold's strength and endurance, me and my friends were saved from a monster.

To say thanks, Snowy said ONLY Marigold and five of her friends could come to any building of her pick outside the school.

Me, Swift, Nala, Diamond, and Zero was Marigold's pick of friends, but there was a condition.

We had to study when we had spare time and other stuff.

And off we went, excited about the trip.

_Two hours later, Blackie's bedroom in his house, and Marigold's POV_

'This assignment is stupid… a five-page work about the effects of the "Mummy" ability of the ancient Egyptians. I could describe it four words: pain in the –'

'Watch out for your language.' Diamond said, entering our room, only with her snowflake white PJs on and her golden mane was in a bun.

'Sorry, sorry…' I said, in an emotionless tone. 'This assignment is simply messing with my head. I don't know what else to write and I still need a page to finish it.'

'Why don't you write about the ancient Egyptian queen Cleopatra? Her history is seventy pages long?' Blackie said sarcastically.

'I'm tired,' said Zero, who walked in with Nala yawning.

'I have an idea!' excitedly said Nala.

'What if you put images?' I felt stupid by not thinking about that. I quickly dashed to my white Laptop, which has an outline of a black tiger claw figure on it, and went to the internet in search for images.

'You're a genius. I owe you one.'

'I'm already awake, Blackie,' I said.

He sat up and began to write in his white notebook, sketching me in a hoodie and jeans. 'You give me inspiration.'

_Normal POV_

Blackie then walked into his parents' bedroom to read.

Nala came into the room, having an evil look on her face. 'Helllloo Blackie…..'

Blackie turned around and saw Nala. 'Hi.'

Nala suddenly tackled him, whacking away the notebook. 'How are you….haha…'

Nala's warm paw covered his muffled mouth. 'Getmethehellouttahere‼!'

Blackie saw Marigold come in and he tried to get Nala off him. 'I was wonde- Nala, get your filthy paws off him!'

She tackled Nala, pushing Blackie into the burgundy door. 'Get away from this monster!'

Diamond came in and saw the scene. 'What…..the heck happened?'

'Nala tried to seduce Blackie,' Marigold yelled. 'Get him out of sight from this greedy girl!'

Then Blackie, all of a sudden glared at Marigold.

_Two hours later_

Blackie looked away. His thoughts were in a jumbled, garbled mess. It couldn't be true. What if it was just a play, a scheme? Just to get him to stay. Would the girl he loved with all his heart do that to him?

'Blackie, I didn't like you because of your family, I liked you 'cause of you,' she tried to explain.

He pushed past her arm roughly and descended the stairs. She followed him.

They stopped at the burgundy door. Blackie thought about this sudden leaving. Would she miss him if he left?

No. She would just cry for joy.

He brought her hand to trace the intricate carving of the door's handle. He forced it down, and pulled the wooden door open, letting in a rush of cold air.

For it was winter, he faced the freezing winter blizzard defiantly.

He walked into the snow defiantly not listening to her yell.

'Blackie….' She yelled in the cold air desperately for an answer.

It was no use. He had gone, back to Bearpaw Academy.

'Guys!' Marigold shouted with determination. 'This is Code Black! I repeat, Code Black!'

Blackie's friends were no other then the Justice Agents(JA). They were hard working, cool, determined lunatics.

'Ummm Agent Blackpaw, Blackie's gone to our school,' Swift said nervously.

Agent Blackpaw was Marigold.

'So what!?' Agent Quickeye(Diamond) yelled in his ear.

When Diamond was agent, she was strict as a snake. 'We get Blackie, or die trying!'

Suddenly the team heard hilarious laughing in the living room. 'Are you guys trying to be agents? You guys are stupid! Mwahahaha!'

'Shut up,' said Agent Ninjabear(Zero) to Nala. 'This. Is. A. RESCUE MISSION‼'

And off they went to Bearpaw Academy.

**Two weeks later…or not**

'We're in the middle of nowhere,' said Agent Blackpaw angrily to Agent Clawscare(Swift). 'Why didn't we get the stupid map?!'

'Ummmm I left the map of Bearville back at the Academy,' mumbled Swift in a small voice.

'! ^%#$&*!' Nala shouted at him.

'Sorry! I'm sorry, I'm darn sorry!' Swift begged.

'Fine,' Marigold said.

**A day later**

'Finally, we are at the Academy,' sighed Marigold. 'We don't have to use our agent anymore-'

'I can see Blackie!' Shouted Swift.

Marigold could see Blackie walking around with a somehow sad look. 'Hey Blackie!'

Blackie saw them and rant to them hugging. 'Sorry guys! Did you come here just for me?'

'Yup…..' Marigold trailed off then had a nosebleed because Blackie had unbuttoned his jacket.

'Oh. I forgot to give you this,' Blackie handed Marigold a white and black wrapped present.

She opened the present and found a sapphire necklace of gems inside wrapped in white tissue paper then had a faint nosebleed. 'Thanks! Did you get me this?'

'Yup, and it's Valentine's Day dance tonight,' he smiled. 'Snowy brought it back in the 'biz.'

Marigold blushed and walked away to the nearby Bear Boutique ran by Pawlette Coufur. 'Well, I better get shopping for some clothes!'

'Blackie, you're gonna have a great time tonight,' laughed Zero.

'Of course I'm going to have a good time as Swift the DJ-'

'WHO YOU CALLIN' DJ?!'

_Blackie's POV_

Swift yelled at me.

Then he calmed down and nodded to himself. 'I do have a passion for music…huh.'

'You do,' I said walking away. 'Now pick your clothes for Valentine's Dance.'

'What have you chosen?' Swift asked me as I was walking to my dorm room.

'A black jacket with a black singlet and cargo pants.' I said entering the Grand Hall.

'Now stop following me,' I said with annoyance. 'Swift.'

'Fine, you can help me get dressed.'

'But the dance is five fricken weeks away. Our math test is a hour away.'

'WHO SAID WE HAD A MATH TEST?!'

'Ummm Snowy said it...'

**Chapter End**

**Swift Cogg the crocodile is the comical relief of the story, and as well the rookie agent of JA(Read earlier to find out what JA is). Everytime Marigold sees Blackie acting romantically, she has a small nosebleed, a running gag**

**The Justice Agents were my OCS. I originally thought for them to be the replacements of the Shadow Triad in Lighting and Thunder(coming soon to the Zorua Channel of Fanfics)**


	6. Love can pay a price

**Later in the chapter. THE DANCE.**

**Disclaimers**

**I do not own Buildabear Workshop**

**I do not own Black Eyed Peas's song I Gotta Feeling.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY LIFE AS A ZORUA/CHIPMUNK, A LAPTOP AND AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION**

**And the crew of Bearpaw Academy, and please review, no reviews since I first posted it**

**Chapter 6**

The rain tumbled down on the brown dirt, making a _swish _sound with the drops of water that fell from the grey dull clouds.

In the glass building, a class without a teacher were talking.

'Blackie, you didn't get first place?'

'Umm…nope,' Blackie scratched the furry back of his head feebly.

'You can do it Blackie!' urged Marigold.

'I expected that,' mumbled Snarl.

'I agree with Marigold. Though good grades doesn't mean a bear isn't an idiot,' Nala and Roxanne said in unison.

'Huh,' said Zero for no reason.

'Case in point. That guy over there.' The doggy twins pointed to Swift Cogg who was mumbling and pushing away all photos of his sister Rose.

'Have… to find my sister's number!' Swift puffed.

'Whatever,' said Blackie without expression.

'Some guy beat you at the test,' said Marigold quietly.

'His name is Rallen.'

'Rallen who?'

'Umm…'

Zero straightened his jacket because it was filled with wrinkles. 'Rallen McFry. He is a first student full of knowledge.'

Then he left the room strangely with red glistening glasses on.

'CHOOSE YOUR TEACHER!'

Blackie turned around slowly and found all of his class in straight glasses.

Gleaming roses were behind them.

Nala and Roxanne smiled. Swift began to sob. Marigold stared at the class.

Blackie smiled sheepishly and the others glared. 'Don't you want a private tutor, Blackie?'

'No, not at all-'

'HURRY UP AND CHOOSE ALREADY!'

'I DON'T WANT TO‼'

_~Krakka-boom~_

'Now by using the Greek triangle theory….'

Blackie had chosen a slim kitty third year named Keith Beral who(Blackie didn't know) had a rivalry with Marigold Softpaws.

Outside, there was a booming storm that sent fast lighting around the concrete school grounds.

A few plants withered to the dirt slowly.

The other plants were strong and lived on, except the scarlet roses.

Back in the class

Marigold was glaring at Keith behind one of the desks angrily.

Swift was poking Marigold in the shoulder constantly to remind her of studying herself. 'Marigold?'

'I'm watching…'

'Isn't that boring, little kitty?'

'Shut your mouth Handley,' she said defensively because the voice was Snarl and grabbed his hip throwing him in the air.

'I meant they already heard you,' said Snarl.

True enough, Blackie and Keith were staring at Marigold.

'Ummm. I have to study,' said Marigold, her cheeks as red as a raspberry and walked to the white exit door that blocked her way.

Marigold didn't see Keith sneak up on her and push her to the velvet carpet.

She looked up to see none other than her worst rival Keith smirking at her. 'So it was you... you completely ruined my routine of maths! And you, are a pervert.' she shrieked, immediately standing up.

'Does it look like I care?' he questioned coldly. Marigold simply groaned.

'Guys….guys…' Blackie tried to calm them down, but it seemed like they were in it to win it.

'Well, what sport do you do? Or maybe, you suck so bad that you're embarassed to do mathematical studying!' said Marigold proudly, grinning at her comeback.

Then she walked out, not even noticing the scar that was embedded on her face when she walked into the door to push it out.

_Stuff Keith. _She thought as she hurried away to the computer class.

When she pushed the door open, the classroom was as quiet as space. To sum it all up in Marigold's point, it was deserted.

Not completely deserted.

A little human was there, wailing for her mother.

Then the human saw Marigold and stared at her. 'Are you a Softpaws?'

Marigold cautiously stepped to the human girl. 'Ummm…yeah.'

'Yay! I knew it! Talking Buildabears exist!'

_What the heck….is this girl doing here? She should be back in her Cub Condo with her mother, _thought Marigold uneasily.

'Marigold, what is this poor girl doing here?' Blackie appeared out of nowhere and frowned.

Then he smiled. 'Little one, what is your name?'

'Flora Shigihara,' the girl replied in a low tone. 'I'm four!'

She held up her tanned hand and made four with her wriggling fingers.

**Marigold's P.O.V**

'We guessed that,' me and Blackie said in unison sighing in annoyance.

Blackie and I crept to a corner in the darkly lit room.

A small lightbulb hung by an electric string on the blue ceiling cast a gloomy glow on the wall, not bothered to reach the corner walls I saw.

That made it spooky and scary at the same time.

The little girl named Flora Shigihara left the room still laughing from her "discovery".

'I thank the gods of bear that she left,' puffed Blackie, turning to look at me happily.

'Yep,' I cheerfully replied and looked at him.

For a strange reason, I couldn't look away from his dark black eyes.

There was a glow in them, and I couldn't resist touching his cheek.

Blackie touched my cheek softly and smiled.

I did as well, leaning closer- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!

I blushed and fell over behind me, not even bearing to think about that moment. 'I-I-I-I…I-I-I-I….'

I didn't look at him for a second. He just blushed and stuttered shivering. 'I'm s-s-s-sorry…'

'My heart took control,' said Blackie in a low tone and began to brush off his fur.

'Mine too.' I said, walking away to the dorms.

I thought about Blackie's grades.

Man, he must of made an bad error on the test.

Suddenly two floating Marigolds appeared on each of my side walking along.

One was wearing a demon outfit, and the other was wearing a school uniform.

**KILL THE PERVERTED GUY! KILL 'EM! **Shouted the demon Marigold at me.

_He has a soft spot for you, Marigold. _Gently spoke the nice school uniform Marigold.

**SHE'S LYING! **Yelled the demon Marigold.

_No, you're lying! _Yelled the school uniformed Marigold.

_GUYS! Stop…I do not like Blackie and we're just friends _I telepathically yelled to both of the Marigolds.

They disappeared, popping and leaving a marked gift in my paws.

It was marked with a running signature. _**To my friend Blackie**_

I sighed and went to my dorm, not even bothering to carry the gift that the Marigolds left for Blackie.

I put it in my navy blue school bag and opened the door, closing it and walked to the lower half of the rusty bunk bed, then heard Blackie's familiar voice. 'Marigold? Me and the gang have something to tell you….'

I stopped going to the bed and followed him out the door, the walk eventually ending at the Grand Hall.

'Marigold…' He trailed off talking to me.

I noticed the lights were turned off. 'Why ar-'

'Valentines' Dance is now open!' the lights turned on and I saw a wild disco background, complete with Blackie and Swift as the DJs.

'Snowy said, Blackie,' I sighed. 'No dance.'

Then Blackie grabbed my paw cheerfully and ran to the middle of the rainbow flashing dance floor.

_Man, the school did this cool, _I thought.

I was in black cargo jeans with a silver jacket underneath a white tank top, so I shone in the disco(Literally, I shone in the dance).

'Marigold, I have a surprise for you,' he said mischievously and ran jazzy to the DJ, Swift.

Next he grabbed the metal microphone and smiled at me. 'This rock song parody is funny. Guys and girls, enjoy….The Chipmunks' Party Rock Anthem!'

_Then again, Blackie looks cool- shut up Marigold! _I thought desperately.

A golden hoof tapped me on the shoulder happily. 'You look awesome, gangsta!'

I turned around to see my pal.

It was Diamond, dressed in her rock best. I was surprised to see her in a rock outfit.

'Yep, I used to be in a band!' yelled Diamond, dancing away with Zero.

'Marigold! Come dance with me!' yelled Snarl.

'NO WAY!' I yelled in turn then ran away to the drinks stand.

The cafeteria waiter Leksi Univer smiled at me. 'Miss Marigold, you look your finest.'

'In cargo pants? No way…' I trailed off.

'Whateves. Here, a Diet Coke,' she gave me a bottle of Coke.

'Thanks,' I replied and left a tip, going to the middle of the busy dance floor.

My best friends were dancing there and Blackie saw me, winking at me and doing the DJ spin. 'Come on pal! You're missing the fun!'

Chipmunks Good Feeling was playing by the time I got there.

'Tonight's a good night!' squeaked the gang with I happily.

'Oh tonight's a good night! Tonight's a good time!' we continued singing.

Diamond, Blackie and the gang led the singing jazzy song.

We finished singing and jumped in the air laughing and bursting into fits of laughter.

'That was totally horsy fun!' said Diamond happily.

'You mean good fun?' I asked her.

'No, doggy fun!' said the twins.

'Game fun!' added Zero.

'Darkly lit fun,' cheekily said Snarl smiling for the first time ever. 'Mysterious fun.'

Me and Blackie shivered in fear. 'Paw worthy fun…..'

I remembered my gift that the two Marigolds left me earlier and pulled it out of my pocket not knowing what the heck is this.

I gave it to Blackie. He stashed away the present lid and opened the silk handkerchief(Man, my other selves did a good job with the present).

Inside he found a white and black vest with jeans. 'This is cool! Thanks!'

I grinned. 'You're welcome.'

The DJ Swift suddenly called out with desperation at everybody in the hall. 'Come everybody! Our principal has died!'

'How?' I asked him with a curious mind.

'She drank a drink. I found out it was spiked with poison…'

The whole school made a cemetery grave coffin and put her in it, lowering it down in the deep dirty ground known as emptiness.

We then all went to our dorms and slept, not even sleeping a wink.

**Chapter End**

**Things were getting mushy, and yeah. Snowy could endanger everybody.**

**REVIEW**


	7. The New Lion, The New Romance

**A new OC is here! (asked by one of my most reviewing favourites)**

**Chapter 7**

**Blackie's POV**

'Class, we have appointed a new principal named Poss Fujaila. She is Snowy's young but ready cousin,' spoke my teacher Mrs Blythe.

A woman came into the room smiling cheerfully.

She was identical to Snowy, but emerald green eyes. She had on a short white dress with loafers. 'Hello 1/B. I am your new principal Poss Fujalia,' she put her black straight glasses on. 'and we have a new student.'

'What is his name and animal breed?' we asked her curiously, crowding her with questions.

'Caprio. He is a African lion who hasn't got his mane yet,' replied Poss, cheerfully waving to everybody who hadn't seen her. 'He is almost the exact age as you guys, Blackie and Marigold.'

Then she walked to the white door which had our class's names plated on silver, opening it to reveal a slim lion cub. He was wearing a T-shirt with a detailed paw design on it and cool jeans.

His fur was a sunset colour and a pale brown shade. White fur was around his claws that grew on his paws.

His back paws were the same colour as his fur near the stomach.

'I'm Caprio Champy,' said the new lion named Caprio, a bright smile on his face. 'Ya! I'm seventeen!'

The new principal and our teacher smiled. 'We better leave you guys to work out each other…..' they left the room without another word said.

The gang then bowed next smiled. 'Oh. We better introduce ourselves.'

Marigold and I stepped forward, shaking Caprio's pale brown paw. 'I'm Blackie Melton, a newbie like you two months ago. I'm sixteen, and this is my friend Marigold Softpaws. She is sixteen turning seventeen.'

'Oh. Hi.' Caprio replied quietly then gazed in the depths of Marigold's coal black eyes. 'Oh. You look beautiful.'

'Oh thanks,' Marigold blushed.

I smiled at the way they were talking. It was like they knew each other, but less than me.

Zero and Diamond stepped forward in turn. 'Hello Caprio. I am Zero Kiryu, and this is my…my…' he blushed.

'Fiancee,' finished Diamond for him as he fainted at the word. 'I'm Diamond, Diamond Kinnumen.'

Nala and Roxanne stepped forwards, making googly eyes at Caprio. 'Oh hi…..we're Nala and Roxanne Tanzariti…heehee….'

Then Swift, finally, stepped forward. 'Ummm. I'm Swift Cogg. I'm a good DJ.' He hung his head since the way he was talking was awkward.

'Awkward,' the gang and Caprio said staring at Swift.

Caprio smiled and started to talk.

'I have an idea how to get to know each other! Secrets in small chits one will remove a chit and try to guess who' s secret it is... Secrets in small chits one will remove a chit and try to guess who' s secret it is...' Caprio grinned showing the game pieces.

'What are chits?' Zero asked him with a tough voice.

Caprio smiled, again making Zero happy. 'Slits of paper, pal.'

This was going to be fun.

But seriously he had to stop flirting with Marigold!

Seriously…

_Fifteen minutes later_

'We are ready to play,' said Caprio in a deep hilarious voice, eventually bursting into fits of laughter with us.

'No really. We are ready to play,' said Caprio seriously.

He threw little white slits of papers at us, then throwing a black ink pen at each of us, careful not to make it hurt us.

_Normal POV_

The gang each wrote their secrets on the slits of paper, careful that nobody would see them writing their secret.

Blackie wrote:

_My family are poor and had to get a first class scholarship for me to be in this school._

Marigold wrote:

_My family had to decline every marriage contract they were sent._

Zero wrote:

_I love games, even if I am a tough guy._

Diamond wrote:

_My mother was a scruffy pony who never had my looks. I inherited my father's breed when I was born as a foal._

Swift wrote:

_I'm a good DJ._

Caprio wrote:

_I am in love with Marigold._

The twins Nala and Roxanne didn't play because they were too busy gazing at Caprio's good looks

When they finished writing their secrets, they put it in a box along with me.

Yup. The same one on Valentine's Day back in February.

Anyways, we voted who should pick a chit and Swift was the first one to pick.

He fumbled around in the box and chose a tiny chit, reading the words inside.

_My family are poor and had to get a first class scholarship for me to be in this school._

'Zero?' he sheepishly smiled.

'Nooooo!' shouted Zero because Swift had got it wrong. 'Have you got no shame kid?' but secretly, Swift was Zero's favourite.

'Marigold, it's your turn!' I called.

She closed her white eyelids and grabbed a chit, opening her charcoal black eyes and, with horror, she read it.

_I am in love with Marigold._

'Ummmm. Swift?' she said blushing and with horror.

'I'm one of your best friends mate!' Swift replied with a tint of anger.

Caprio was blushing as well because he had wrote that out.

I saw Marigold stare at him curiously. 'Do you know who wrote this?'

Caprio blushed and waved his paw. 'Moving over to the next chit!' Caprio smiled at me.

It was like he knew I was thinking the same thing.

'Zero's it's your turn!' Marigold called out.

'Fine,' said Zero and shuffled to the box, closing his eyelids and grabbing a chit of paper quickly so he could get it over with.

He read it then smirked.

_I'm a good DJ._

'Swift,' he said without a pause or a hesitation. 'Swift.'

'How'd you know?' Swift said curiously.

'Because I know,' Zero smirked. 'Off to Caprio.'

Caprio stood up hesitating for a moment then walked to the box, closing his furry eyelids and choosing a chit of paper.

He took it out and read it, knowing exactly who it was.

_My family had to decline every marriage contract they were sent._

'Marigold Softpaws.' He said smacking his furry forehead.

Everyone blankly clapped without thinking and I just stood in silence knowing. 'Moving along guys…'

'That's it,' said Caprio when the game ended.

'Zero won,' I said patting Caprio on the back.

'Why are you patting me on the back?' Caprio asked me.

'You'll get used to this school being mysterious, that's why.' I then stared at Diamond and the twins fighting who was Zero's fiancee.

'And weird,' Marigold added as she walked over here calmly. 'Man. Teens experience more than normal at this Academy.'

'Oh,' Caprio smiled with relief. 'Is there any girls out for loving?'

Marigold and I had a horrified look on our furry faces, then Caprio waved his paw to stop our gaping mouths. 'I'm joking.'

Next I yelled for the gang to come with me, Marigold and Caprio to lunch.

**Chapter End**


	8. The Letter Pt 1

**Marigold's POV**

After class, I walk to my dorm room shaking.

Then I slip on something, falling on the carpet and checking for my worst rival Keith. No one was there, and then I spotted a white piece of ripped paper.

I grab it and open it, not knowing what lay inside.

**_When the letter was written, in a dusty old mansion_**

_To my friend and precious pal_

_It pains me to tell you that the Melton clan have unfortunately inherited the prestigous "Manager" position in the rich Bearpaw Academy in Bear country._

_I will be leaving the mansion of Lorenzo De Caprila, for I need not be in this...this dump of a place._

_As for the Melton clan, they have a son named Blackie. Murder him as soon as possible, and kill the rest of his friends-_

Rewrite

_As for the Melton clan, they have a son named Blackie. Murder him as soon as possible, and kill all that reside in the school._

_There is an Arctic Tiger, named Marigold Softpaws. My own son Caprio is to be married to her._

_Keep in mind. DO NOT kill Blackie. I made a simple mistake. _

_Tell Caprio this is of good reason. Tell him he is IMMEADIATELY engaged to Softpaws._

_I will send her family a marriage contract, and they will accept it._

_Probably._

_From your pal and friend, Lord Henry Champy of Bearville_

**Back in Bearpaw Academy**

'Oh...my God...' whispered I with a tint of despair. 'Caprio's father wants Blackie dead!'

_A few days later..._

To be continued

**Review!**


	9. Last Night

**Hey! This chapter will have some temporary characters! Review plz and from now on I will be writing two chapters each day!(so 20 chapters a week. DAMN!)**

* * *

**Blackie's POV**

'A night out? That would be fun..' I said to Marigold happily as we sat down in the school courtyard together.

'Diamond and Zero said we could come as well, and Caprio's in too, so go figure,' said Marigold chewing her salmon. 'You can come, and the twins, Swift and some of Diamond and Zero's friends are coming too.'

'Sure!' I replied happily.

'It's going to be fun...' Marigold trailed off looking into my coal black eyes once again and her cheeks turned rasberry pink.

Then she fell forwards into my lap. 'Umm...I'm sorry..'

I straightened her position back and smiled refreshingly. 'It's ok.'

'Thanks,' said Marigold getting up. 'I better get dressed for it.'

_Crap... _I thought instantly. _I have a bad, bad feeling about this!_

* * *

It turned out everyone that were Diamond and Zero's friends came to the "party".

'Hi guys.' Frederico said, entering the apartment that was in the Academy.

The apartment used to be the students' quarters, but then the school made the dorms and the apartment was abandoned.

Frederico was a red panda that was incredibly annoying and Zero's friend.

'Hi bro. Didn't you say you wanted to bring anyone?' Sebastiano asked, sharing a Pepsi Max with his brother too.

Sebastiano was Frederico's twin, and a smart alec at that.

'Sophie my friend is sick. She couldn't come.' Diamond answered, dashing to the snack table.

'Marigold! Caprio! You guys came!' announced Zero, rushing to the door to open.

Marigold looked GREAT. She had a silver dress with bows on the side and Caprio had his usual clothes on, and he looked good.

Caprio came to hug me and stopped halfway. 'Who the heck are those people?'

'Zero and Diamond's friends,' I said coming and hi-fiving him. 'And Marigold, you look beautiful.'

Marigold blushed for the second time this day. 'Oh..thanks.'

Me and the other people talked for a little bit and then ate.

Diamond was still at the patterned snack table, smiling.

Diamond did seem upset for some reason. Zero had the same face, but didn't dash to the snack table… she dashed to the drinks table. She mixed two types of drinks and shared it with all of us. It was very good… Very intense…

I fainted.

**A ****BLACK OUT**

I woke up on the apartment's couch, my vision blurry.

The apartment wasn't destroyed… it was even tied up.

Everything on its place. Well, a bit dirty here and there, but nothing radical.

The strange thing was that I couldn't remember last night. I looked out and saw Frederico, sleeping in the middle of the floor with a silly face, with a cup on his right paw. I couldn't resist to take a pic of him with a cellphone but I didn't have one.

'Me girlfriend…' he smiled by saying her name in his sleep. I thought it was cute, but I had to wake him up.

'Yo, Fred. Wake up.' I said, getting off the sofa and trying to wake the poor guy up, but I fell, because of my sprained paw. 'Ouch… Fred? FREDERICO!' I tried to shout, but he wouldn't wake up. Maybe it was a wild night. 'Diamond has a present for you.'

'Where? What is it?' Zero's friend Frederico immediately woke up. It made me laugh, but then he became completely conscious. 'Blackie, man? What happened?'

'That's what I was hoping for you to answer. I can't remember a thing.'

'Let me…' Frederico got up and approached the juice boxes and read something out loud on the label. 'Do not mix: side-effects may contain different colored tongue, headaches, and temporary amnesia. PS: the effects might mix up.'

'Then we should thank Diamond for mixing the drinks. C'mon, let's find the others.' We started by searching through the apartment, first in the bathroom.

'Anyone there?' Frederico asked, opening the door. At first, we didn't see anyone, but then we looked in the bathtub, and saw Marigold sleeping in there, with the bath curtain covering her. 'Umm… Marigold?'

'Uh?' Marigold asked, waking up. 'Frederico? Blackie? What happened?'

I sighed.

'We were sort of hoping you could answer that,' I said. 'We can't remember a thing of what happened last night.'

'Then we're three… Uh?' Marigold asked, sitting up, holding the curtain. 'Why am I naked?' I almost had a nosebleed. Frederico laughed seeing me holding it up.

'Crap, sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, sore ni tsuite kangaete inai...' I whispered, scolding myself. Marigold wrapped tighter the curtain so it wouldn't fall and stood up.

'Why are you here? It wasn't a sleepover.' Marigold asked, though, we already had stated that we didn't know. We decided to go to the left bedroom, to see who we would find. Turns out there were the twins and Swift, sleeping: Nala was on the bed, Roxanne on the leather desk chair, and Swift in the middle of the floor.

'Wake up!' I yelled, making them wake up almost immediately.

'What's the rampage all about?' Swift asked, holding his scaly green head, like if it was about to drop. What was funny was that his skin had turned red. I couldn't help but to laugh a bit when I noticed it.

'What happened last night?' Roxanne asked, in the same situation as us. 'And why is Frederico's tongue blue?'

'Oh. Side-effect.' Frederico explained with a smile, confirming it with a little mirror which belonged to nobody.

Then, we went to the right bedroom, finding Caprio on the floor, and Diamond's friends Toula and Alyssia on the bed, both fully dressed.

Caprio had his face painted in white, with a black star on the right side of the face. We looked through the window and spotted Zero's twin friends Bill and Bob sleeping on the fire escape stairs with Diamond's friend Sappy between them.

Toula and Alyssia were sleeping with a silly look.

_**At the living room, after waking up and reuniting everyone:**_

'Ok, does anybody have any idea whjat happened last night?' everyone had the exact same answer.

'No.'

'Then, we have many questions to answer: why was Marigold sleeping naked in the bathroom? Why is Caprio's furry face painted? Why is Swift's skin red? Why is my paw sprained? Why was everyone here sleeping besides most of our classmates? And why do I have this feeling that something's off in this scenario?'

'That's because Mia's missing.' Sappy said, making us realize that Mia, some new student of all people was missing. 'Mia is a new student in your school.'

'And where's Iggy the other new student?' Frederico asked, also noticing that Iggy was missing.

'She's right here.' I said, followed by Iggy and Sebastiano.

'You know where Mia is?' They all nodded no. 'Then do any of you know what happened last night?' Same answer.

'This beep just got real.' Swift said, taking out some sunglasses he had. And he really did say beep, not some sort of swear.

'Let's start searching. Marigold, put on some clothes please. Caprio, take pics for us to know what questions to ask.' He became quite excited with that. 'I'm going out for a moment.'

After five minutes:

'It seems our parents agreed in transforming the party in a sleepover. That explains why we were sleeping here.'

'Then let's go fresh up.' Marigold said, in her usual outfit. 'Let's go get some drinks to wake up, like cappuccinos. Blackie, Frederico, Sebastiano, Swift and I will go get the drinks. The rest, well, take the paint off your faces and hair.'

She was mainly referring to the twins and Caprio, though.

Sappy had a couple of lip prints on her neck and cheeks, but nothing on her mouth.

* * *

_**At the nearby mall of Bearville's cafe Le Bear Cafe**_

We received the strangest greeting ever from everyone. 'THE GENTLEMAN!'

'Umm… Let's not ask about it.' I said, still feeling quite a strong headache.

'Oh no… forgot the wallet.' Marigold said worriedly checking her jeans' left pocket.

'Let me pay. I brought mine.' Swift said, searching his pocket.

'Why did you bring your wallet to a party?' Frederico asked, not understanding Swift.

'I forgot to switch jeans at home. Let's see how much we can buy with… 1000000¥!' We stared at the great amount of money Swift asked. His wallet was filled with many, MANY notes and multiple coins.

'Wait… Check your pockets!' I said, making everyone check their pockets, to see if we had more clues.

'I have… my watch and a lollipop. Don't know where the lollipop came from.' Swift said, showing the red lollipop.

'I got… a lipstick which isn't mine and a bill from this café. Apparently I drank a Frappuccino in the middle of the night.' Marigold answered, showing her possessions.

'I got a melted chocolate… at least I hope it's chocolate… And a bill from the hospital.' Frederico said. Then, some random kid gave Gallade a top hat and then ran away. 'We really need to know what happened last night.'

'Let's get to the apartment.' Swift said, leading the way back. When we got back, everyone already had their face washed. We were still worried about Mia, but we didn't wait to say "Check your pockets!"

Caprio had an ice cream stick in his pocket, and Sappy had a spoon. Sebastiano, Zero, and Diamond went home to check if they spread anything from last night.

Sappy went to check the café, while we went to check the hospital. The hospital turned out to be closed, because "someone" destroyed the halls. Well, they were just a bit messy, while there was a mine cart at the end of them.

Good Bear there weren't any security cameras. What were we thinking? We ended up almost giving up, but when we sat down on Frederico's couch back at the apartment and checked his phone...

'Whoa!'

'What?' Caprio asked.

'My phone has at least 50 messages of Mia's phone.'

'Why didn't you notice before?' Frederico yelled. 'And seriously. THE DARN STUDENT HAS A DAMN PHONE?'

'I was kind of seeing all foggy and, calm down Fred. The last message says "Goin' 2 make laundry".'

'That's it! To the laundry room at the basement!' Marigold said, blasting off down the apartment, dashing downstairs, with us following her. We then found a snake with a gold shirt and a purple skirt sleeping against a laundry machine.

Of course, I took a little while longer, because of my sprained ankle.

'Wake up.' We said loudly.

'Uh? Is it morning already? Well, I guess I overslept, because of last night. I'm Mia, if you don't know-'

'Wait. You remember last night?' Toula and Alyssia asked, quite astonished. We all were.

'Yeah. You wanna hear it?'

Obviously, yes. We went to the apartment and Mia sat down on the armchair, while the rest of us sat down on the couch.

'It all started when most of our colleagues left. You were all crazy bananas, and since I didn't drink that mix, I remember every single thing. First, Blackie tried to dance on the table with only one paw and blind.'

'That explains my sprained ankle.'

'Exactly. Then, you accidently hit Caprio and he hit his head, making him faint. Then, somehow, Marigold wanted a drink, so almost everyone dashed to the mall. I followed you, and the only ones remaining here were Sappy, Bill and Bob.'

'Then who painted my face were those three.'

'Actually only Bill and Bob had brushes when I came in. Sappy was cleaning, even with the bananas effect. The twins and the guys, went to the hospital to make cart races, while Iggy went to see Zero and Diamond yelling at the phone, talking to some colleague of them.'

'I cut their phones before they would do anything they would regret. Frederico then banged his head by accident against the door, when the twins and the others rushed in here, while Bill and Bob started kissing Sappy like if they were images of a mirror.'

'That explains why they were at the fire-escape stairs, and why I was in the middle of the floor.'

'Yup. Then, Sebastiano and Frederico made a bet. If Marigold would sleep in the bathtub completely naked and not catch a cold, she would win a lollipop, a chocolate, and a lipstick Frederico stole from the mall.'

'Why the hell would I accept that bet?' Frederico yelled. Marigold glared.

'Because… well, you were all crazy, so… I still don't know why you asked me all this, Frederico spent the whole night taking photos with his cell.'

'Wait, what?' Frederico asked, checking his phone. 'Whoa… the memory is almost full. Whoa… Wait, before we see all this, why did they guys at the mall said "the gentleman", why I had tons of money in my wallet, and why did you went to make laundry?'

'Marigold first refused the bet, so Blackie spilled a bit of food accidently on it, and I went to clean it, but slipped and fell. The gentleman was because Sebastiano made a contraption by accident, which ended up on you getting a top hat on your head. About the money, Frederico made some sort of dancing act, and everybody threw out money to us. Now, shall we see the photos?'

* * *

**Haha! A few characters from this story will appear later! Now for a random profile**

**Frederico's profile**

**Frederico is a fun loving panda that loves to annoy the crap out of everyone. His twin Sebastiano is smart and different to Frederico.**

**The red panda twins Frederico and Sebastiano are both Italian and say DAMN! whenever they get super distressed**


	10. Band Practice

**This chapter is five hours after chap 9 plz review! And Sappy, Mia the new student and Frederico is now members of the Gang? Yahoo baby!**

**(I do not own Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice)**

* * *

_Marigold's POV_

'So, how was your day?' I ask, as I walk between Diamond and Mia, the new student to the band room after class.

Diamond heaved out a sigh, before saying, 'Pretty okay, except for the fact about the party turned sleepover.'

'Sappy was nice,' Mia agreed.

'She was. I wish she actually went to this school-'

'Hey Marigold!'

Sappy walked up to me, her emerald green eyes gleaming with happiness. 'I'm a sophomore freshman, and so is Frederico. I wonder why we haven't noticed each other?'

'Sappy!' Diamond yelled, galloping to hug her.

We all shared a group hug. 'I missed you Marigold!

'Diamond, Mia, Marigold! Love ya guys! Umm...is the Battle of the Genders tomorrow?'

'The what?'

Sappy smiled. 'The Battle of the Genders. Blackie, Zero, Frederico, and Swift are participanting in it.'

'Oh. We better go to the band room,' said Mia. 'Let's join in it!'

'And the twins, if you already know that, are bi-' an angry Sappy was interuppted by Mia.

'Am I gonna have to slap somebody?' Mia asked, with anger rising in her voice, quickly making us back off with the 'b' word. 'No one swears in Mia Berlitz's presence!'

We walked in silence for a while then started talking about our first days at the school.

'I was at this school since Snowy was first appointed, Bear bless her dead soul. I was the first snow leopard to come here,' said Sappy thinking. 'My real name is Sapphire, but I earned the name Sappy. People called me Sappy, and so my new name was Sappy.'

Then she pointed to a big double door room. 'Here it is- the band room.' Sappy runs to the doors, with the rest of us running after her.

'Don't we need instruments to practice?' I asked Sappy.

'Yeah. But the school provides the instruments for us. I mean do you really expect that a student will shove a pair of drums into their suitcase just for one contest?' Sappy exclaimed.

'I guess not.'

'Enough chit-chat. Let's go inside.' Diamond squeals, as she pushes the double doors open, revealing a giant room, with instruments and microphones scattered everywhere. There are posters on the walls with notes and quotes from different songs.

'I found a guitar.' Sappy says, as she grabs a red electric guitar from off its stand, and puts the strap attached to it around her furry white shoulder.

'So did I.' Mia says, as she finds a purple electric guitar on the floor, and puts it on.

'I found the drums.' Diamond said, as I turn to see her behind a pink drum set. Her eyes meet mine, as she smiles, and waves me off. 'Well, Marigold? We don't have all day, go get your microphone. We only have a few days to practice.'

'Right.' I said. I walk around the room, before finally finding a microphone on a stand. I grab the stand and set it on the ground in front of Diamond, Mia, and Sappy.

'Okay, let's get started.' Diamond said, as she positions her drum sticks as a signal to start playing.

'Wait!' I say.

'What now?' Diamond asked, with a tinge of annoyance.

'What song are we doing?' I asked.

Diamond blinks, as she said, 'Oh right. What song will we do?'

'I know. How about a song that'll get the men all worked up?' Sappy suggests.

'No.'

'What about a REALLY cool song?'

'Yes.'

'What song would that be?' Mia asked.

'I was thinking 'Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justic_e_.' Sappy says.

Diamond shrugged her shoulders. 'That's actually not a bad song.'

'Want to do it?' Mia asked.

'Sure.' Diamond says, smiling. 'Marigold?'

'Fine with me.' I said and nodded. 'I love that song.'

'Then let's go.' Diamond said. 'You start Marigold.'

'Oh yeah.' I position myself behind the microphone stand, as I take in a breath and start to sing.

_**Are you listening?**_  
_**Hear me talk, Hear me sing.**_  
_**Open up the door,**_  
_**Is it less, is it more?**_  
_**When you tell me to beware,**_  
_**Are you here? Are you there?**_  
_**Is it something I should know?**_  
_**Easy come, Easy go.**_  
_**Nodding your head,**_  
_**Don't hear a word I said**_  
_**I Can't communicate, when you wait or relate**_  
_**I try to talk to you**_  
_**But you never even knew, so,**_  
_**What's it gonna be,**_  
_**Tell me can you hear me?**_

I take the microphone off the stand, as I started to walk around the stage, while singing.

_**I'm so sick of it,**_  
_**Your attention deficit**_  
_**Never listen, never listen.**_  
_**I'm so sick of it,**_  
_**So I'll throw another fit**_  
_**Never listen, never listen.**_

_**I scream your name,**_  
_**It always stays the same.**_  
_**I scream and shout,**_  
_**So what I'm gonna do now**_  
_**Is freak the freak out, hey!**_  
_**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,**_  
_**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.**_

Mia hummed along to the singing and Diamond added a little softness.

_**Patience running thin**_  
_**Running thin, come again**_  
_**Tell me what I get**_  
_**Opposite, opposite**_  
_**Show me what is real**_  
_**If it breaks does it heal**_  
_**Open up your ear**_  
_**Why you think that I'm here?**_  
_**Keep me in the dark**_  
_**Are you even thinking of me?**_  
_**Is someone else above me**_  
_**Gotta know, gotta know**_  
_**What am I gonna do?**_  
_**Cause I can't get through to you**_  
_**So what's it gonna be**_  
_**Tell me can you hear me?**_

_**Can ya hear**_

_**I'm so sick of it,**_  
_**Your attention deficit**_  
_**Never listen, never listen.**_  
_**I'm so sick of it,**_  
_**So I'll throw another fit**_  
_**Never listen, never listen.**_

I smiled remembering when I was little, how I wanted a brother. I was an only child.

_**I scream your name,**_  
_**It always stays the same.**_  
_**I scream and shout,**_  
_**So what I'm gonna do now**_  
_**Is freak the freak out, Hey!**_  
_**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,**_  
_**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh**_  
_**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,**_  
_**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh**_

_**Easy come, easy go**_  
_**Easy come, easy go**_

_**(Can you hear me?)**_

_**I scream your name,**_  
_**It always stays the same.**_  
_**I scream and shout,**_  
_**So what I'm gonna do now**_  
_**Is freak the freak out, Hey!**_  
_**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,**_  
_**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh**_  
_**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,**_  
_**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh**_

_**(Freak the Freak Out!) **_

_**I scream your name**_  
_**But you never listen**_  
_**No you never listen**_  
_**But you never listen**_

'So that's it,' Mia breathed when the song had got to the end. 'Beautiful singing, Marigold. Diamond, Sappy, you did great.'

'I know!' smiled Sappy. 'Those other guy-'

'We got our own song and it's gonna beat yours,' snickered the twins as they pushed Sappy to the ground.

Sappy was angry. 'I told you guys they were bi-'

'ENOUGH WITH THE SWEARING ALREADY!' I yelled. 'and this is no time to bicker, Nala and Roxy. What's your song anyways?'

'What The Hell, by Avril Lavigue. Nala, Roxy. Stop,' said a female jaguar coming in. 'Go away.'

The twins shuffled off. The jaguar smiled and held out her paw for us to shake. 'I'm Gia Lavagoza, a second year freshman. Nice to meet you.'

I shook Gia's paw. 'I'm Marigold Softpaws. This is Diamond Kinnumen, Mia Berlitz, and a new friend Sappy Bennett.'

Gia smiled. 'I used to be in the circus trapeze, but then the worst happened.'

'What?'

'Some Siamese cat named Snarl took my job recently, and I had to fend for my life. But then, Bear bless her innocent soul, Snowy took me in.'

_So that's where Snarl hid! _I realised. _He musta took Gia's job after Snowy expelled him!_

'Don't worry,' I smiled. 'Me and the gang will protect you.'

* * *

'Have we got Softpaws's location?'

'Yes. Bearpaw Academy. And Gia, the jaguar is with her.'


	11. The Letter Pt 2

**Now, an explaining of chap 8 and chap 10(why Caprio wasn't mentioned or seen)****- something that is not set in the Academy**

* * *

'Lord Dashwood?' a servant asked. 'Caprio Champy is here to see you.'

Lord Henry Dashwood smiled. 'Send him in.'

Caprio came in, his face sweatdropping and his paws tightened. 'Marigold told me about "your little letter." I don't want to get Blackie hurt!'

Silence blanketed the room, till the lord laughed without humor. 'You think I like the Meltons?'

'Umm...no.' Caprio stared at the ground awkwardly.

'Then that's your answer!' Lord Dashwood spat back. 'Your real father was a waste anyway, Lord Champy. He wanted Blackie because he wanted to help his family. But no. I changed the letter!'

'Lord Henry Champy was no waste of a lord! He was the King Lion of the Jungle!' Caprio argued.

'King of the Jungle? I am Lord of the Country of Bearville!' Lord Dashwood spat back. 'Guards? Take Caprio back to Bearpaw Academy! And bring me a Coco Choc latte!'

'Yes, Lord Dashwood.' The guards dragged the struggling Caprio away.

'AHA!' Lord Henry Dashwood screeched when Caprio was gone. 'I HAVE MY LATTE AT LAST- WAIT. BRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG GG ME MY LATTE!'

* * *

_A few days back when Marigold found the letter_

'Blackie! Blackie!' Marigold ran to Blackie who was minding his business.

She tripped and fell over Blackie. 'Umm...sorry... but I have to tell you something...'

* * *

**Sorry it's a short bad chapter. Just...(a little criticism please but not too much, and someone, review other than Champbybirth~no offence~)**


	12. Contest Time

**Plz review! this is 3000 words i worked three hours on it**

**(I do not own Freak the Freak Out, What The Hell, and Kids of the Future)**

* * *

_Marigold's POV_

Wow. Does time fly? A few days after our first band practice, was the night of the contest, which was on a Monday. During the weekend, Diamond, Mia, Sappy, and I practiced twenty-four/seven to get the notes in the right place at the right time. And now, it was time.

We were told by Principal Poss that before us was the twins. Hmm. Anyways, then he said that after us was Blackie, Swift, Zero, and Frederico.

It's like a battle against the genders- against the victims of the crushes- us. Also, I know that Sappy hasn't claimed that she liked Swift, but I think it's pretty obvious that he's the one. _We all_ know.

So here we are, in the crowd, of the gym. And I know you're probably thinking 'Why didn't they do it in the auditorium? It's more formal there.' And that's why.

This contest is not formal, so people would be out of their chairs and would be jumping around like wild animals, rooting for the singers and musicians. But there was a stage made, and it looked good, with the instruments and microphones set nicely on top of it.

I'm standing in between Mia and Blackie. Blackie is standing next to Swift, then Zero, and then finally Frederico. I can see Sappy, listening to the music with glee.

A few singers were horrible. And I mean blood dripping from your ears horrible. They were either too low or just way too high. I swear I think I heard somebody's glasses crack behind me.

The singers, on the stage, were playing '_So What?_' by _P!nk_. These girls were pretty good. They were going to be hard to beat. Suddenly, the music calmed down, as the girls took a bow, and left the stage, leaving the instruments behind.

Principal Poss gets on top of the stage, using her voice as a microphone, as she says, 'Wonderful, girls. Outstanding! Now for our next singers.' Poss looks at the clipboard in her hand, as she scrolls her emerald eyes down the list. Then she says, 'The Jack Russell twins, Nala and Roxanne. Get up here.'

I can hear Roxanne scream at her. 'Pronounce our surnames, you dumb bat!' But she still appears on the stage, sitting behind the drum set. Nala had one electric guitar and the microphone.

Nala smiled, as she said, 'This is a song that we'd like to dedicate to somebody.' Suddenly, she looks down at me from the stage. 'To Marigold, for giving us the greatest idea for a song.' I start to wonder on what she's singing, and then gasps, as what she's planning on doing.

Suddenly, she turns her head to Roxanne and gives off a nod, before opening her mouth to sing.

_**You say that I'm messin' with your head**_  
_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**All 'cause I was making out with your friend**_  
_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong**_  
_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun**_  
_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"**_  
_**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy**_

_**All my life I've been good but now**_  
_**Ooohhh**_  
_**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**_  
_**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**_  
_**If you love me, if you hate me**_  
_**You can't save me, baby, baby**_  
_**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"**_

_**What, What, What, What the hell?**_

_**So what if I go out on a million dates?**_  
_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**You never call or listen to me anyway**_  
_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day**_  
_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**_  
_**(Yeah)**_

I grit my teeth together, angrily. And she was definitely naughty with what she was doing right now. The song fit her perfectly, I must say. What the hell what she was doing was crazy. The perverted dog!

_**You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)**_  
_**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)**_

_**All my life I've been good but now**_  
_**Ooohhh**_  
_**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**_  
_**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**_  
_**If you love me, if you hate me**_  
_**You can't save me, baby, baby**_  
_**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"**_

_**La la la la la la la la whoa whoa [x2]**_

Before I can stop myself, I say, 'Why that bi-!' Mia snaps her head toward me, giving a glare with her now red with flames glowing eyes. I shrink down a bit, as I say, 'I mean. Why that _Bill_.'

Mia blinks away her red with flames glowing eyes, as they turn back to her blue ones. She looks at me with a weird expression. 'Bill?'

My eyes look from side to side, hoping that where ever I looked, I would find an answer. 'Yeah, Bill. I was making fun of Nala, since she looks like a man. Therefore I named her Bill.'

'Oh.' Mia says.

Sappy looks around Mia to look at me with a sweat dropped expression. '_Wonderful_ recovery.' I send her a glare, as Iris looks at us with a scared expression.

Sappy unplugs her ear from the ear bud that was connected to her iPod that she was listening to, as she nods and smiles, 'Yeah. I know this song. I loved it so much, that I memorized every lyric and even every note for guitarists. The song we are performing is gonna be great.'

'What about you, Marigold?' Mia asked, as I take the ear bud out from my ear.

I give off a confident grin, as I say, 'I know this song like the back of my paw. Let's do it!'

We all smile, and nod at each other before finally turning back to the stage to listen to Nala's ending of the song.

_**(La la la la la la la la)**_  
_**You say that I'm messing with your head**_  
_**Boy, I like messing in your bed**_  
_**(La la la la la la la la)**_  
_**Yeah, I am messing with your head**_  
_**When I'm messing with you in bed**_

_**All my life I've been good but now**_  
_**Ooohhh**_  
_**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**_  
_**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**_  
_**All my life I've been good but now**_  
_**Ooohhh**_  
_**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**_  
_**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**_  
_**If you love me, if you hate me**_  
_**You can't save me, baby, baby**_  
_**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"**_

_**La, la,**_  
_**La la la la la,**_  
_**La,**_  
_**La la la la la, la**_

The crowd roars with satisfaction, as Nala and her twin bow to the crowd, before stepping off the stage. Nala looks at me with a death-threatening glare, as I send her one as well.

Poss gets up on stage with now a notepad in her paw. 'Wonderful. Great job. Now, next is-' He looks at the notepad for a written response, as he exclaims, 'Marigold, Mia, Sapphire, and Diamond. Get up here, it's your turn.'

I feel a whole swarm of butterflies start to fly in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly, I feel a light squeeze in my right paw. I look down to see Blackie's gloved white(since he had black fur, it would be hard) paw wrapped around mine like a pretzel. He gives me a nod, before saying, 'You'll do great.'

'Thanks. I'll be right back.' I said, as I walk up on stage.

'Good luck.'

As I neared the microphone, I see that Diamond, Sappy, and Mia have already positioned themselves behind their respective instruments. I look out toward the crowd, seeing everyone's faces staring up at us.

I slowly, swallow the gross lump forming in my throat. _Okay, calm down, Marigold. You can do this. You can do this. Mia, Diamond, and Sappy are counting on you…. Blackie is counting on you. _ I think to myself, as I look in Ash's direction. He smiles a grin, and waves at me with his free paw.

A smile spreads on my face, as I give the others a nod. Smiles appear above their chins, as they give me a nod as well. Sappy and Mia start to play a beat on their guitars, while Diamond plays on the drums.

I can feel my time nearing with every note being played, as I slowly open my mouth and sing.

_**Are you listening?**_

_**Hear me talk, hear me sing**_

_**Open up the door**_

_**Is it less? Is it more?**_

I look toward Blackie, seeing his face brighten with the sound of my beautiful voice. Even Zero and Swift have widened their eyes a little at the sound that's lifting through the air, but I know that they're paying attention to Sappy and Diamond. I see Gia's auburn brown eyes are plastered against my eyes.

_**When you tell me to beware**_

_**Are you here? Are you there?**_

_**Is it something I should know?**_

_**Easy come, easy go**_

_**Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said**_

_**I can't communicate when you wait, don't relate**_

_**I try to talk to you, but you never even knew**_

_**So what's it gonna be?**_

_**Tell me can you hear me?**_

I take the microphone off the stand, as I start to walk around the stage, while singing like I did in the practice.

_**I'm so sick of it**_

_**Your attention, deficit**_

_**Never listen, you never listen**_

_**I'm so sick of it**_

_**So I'll throw another fit**_

_**Never listen, you never listen**_

_**I scream your name**_

_**It always stays the same**_

_**I scream and shout**_

_**So what I'm gonna do now is**_

_**Freak the freak out!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**_

Blackie and the other boys have started jumping into the tune of the music, along with the crowd, except for the twins, who are trying to shush the crowd.

_**Patience running thin**_

_**Running thin, come again**_

_**Tell me what I get**_

_**Opposite, opposite**_

_**Show me what is real**_

_**If it breaks, does it heal?**_

_**Open up your ear**_

_**Why you think that I'm here?**_

_**Keep me in the dark**_

_**Are you even thinking of me?**_

_**Is someone else above me?**_

_**Gotta know, gotta know**_

_**What am I gonna do?**_

_**Cause I can't get through to you**_

_**So what's it gonna be?**_

_**Tell me can you hear me?**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I'm so sick of it**_

_**Your attention deficit**_

_**Never listen, you never listen**_

_**I'm so sick of it**_

_**So I'll throw another fit**_

_**Never listen, you never listen**_

_**I scream your name**_

_**It always stays the same**_

_**I scream and shout**_

_**So what I'm gonna do now is**_

Everyone shouts at the same time of the lyric.

_**Freak the freak out!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**_

_**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**_

_**Easy come, easy go**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Easy come, easy go**_

The music starts to grow faint, as I walk toward the edge of the stage, leaning in toward Blackie, surprising him a little. I smile and whisper in his black furry ear, 'Can you hear me?' Suddenly, the music picks up again, as I jump back and sing.

_**I scream your name**_

_**It always stays the same**_

_**I scream and shout**_

_**So what I'm gonna do now is **_

_**Freak the freak out!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**_

_**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**_

Diamond, Sappy, and Mia all sing together in chant.

_**Freak the freak out, freak the freak out**_

_**Freak the freak out, freak the freak out**_

They do this, while I continue to sing lines of my own.

_**I scream your name!**_

_**But you never listen!**_

_**No, you never listen!**_

I look toward the ground, as I sing the last verse.

_**But you never listen.**_

As the music fades with my voice, I hear the crowd cheering and clapping, screaming with compliments. My chest heaves up and down, gaining in all the air that I lost while singing, as I put the microphone back on the stand.

Diamond, Mia, and Sappy run to me and engulf me in a group hug, jumping with happiness. 'We did it!' They shout.

'Yes, we did.' I say, smiling. Then I part from them, and led them off the stage.

Gia came up to me. 'Great song!'

'Oh thanks...' I walk toward Blackie.

'That was great, Marigold! You were awesome!' Blackie says, giving me a thumbs-up.

I feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. 'Really? Thanks.'

Principal Poss appears on top of the stage once again, but this time, with a sticky note. 'Good job, ladies! Now for our last performance-" She scans the tiny sticky note, before saying, "-are Blackie, Zero, Swift and Frederico! Then she trotted off the wooden stage.

'It's singing time!' Zero says to Blackie and Frederico as they start to turn toward the stage.

'Good luck.' I say, as Blackie runs after Zero and the others, who are making their way to the stage. Frederico and Swift strap themselves with the electric guitars while Zero picks up the two drumsticks that are set on the flat surface of one of the drums. Blackie stood behind the microphone with an aura of optimism surrounding him.

'This is a song that we learned in a half hour. We hope you like it.' Blackie says, as he clears his throat, and then gives a nod to his friends.

Then they all open their mouths to sing, as they start to play their instruments.

_**We're the kids, we're the kids**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**We're the kids, we're the kids**_

_**We're the kids of future**_

Swift and Frederico play their guitars with a rocking beat, as Blackie starts to sing, amazing the crowd, especially me, with his talent.

_**Sitting on a dirty, old rooftop**_

_**Down below the cars in this city go rushing by**_

_**I sit here alone and I wonder why**_

Suddenly, Blackie makes his way to the front of the stage, in front of me, specifically, and gets down on one knee, while holding out a hand.

_**Come on, Marigold, keep moving forward**_

I gasp a little at the mention of my name in the song, as Blackie gives me a warm smile.

_**Hold your head up high, there's no time for looking down**_

I smile back, as I grab his paw, and he pulls me up on stage.

_**You will not believe where we're going now**_

_**Here we go, let me remind you**_

_**Look ahead, the past is behind you**_

Suddenly, Blackie starts to spin me around with one hand while holding the microphone in the other. I start to laugh.

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**Everybody live cause the future is now!**_

_**Now, now, now, now, now, now, now!**_

Blackie put an arm around my neck, as his paw landed on my shoulder.

_**Bright lights, girl look around you**_

_**Your imagination is working overtime**_

_**The world that you've dreamt of has now arrived**_

_**Hot shot, the greatest adventure**_

_**Is where the friends that you've searched for comes alive**_

_**Lookin' for a place you belong to**_

_**Lookin' for a family that wants you**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**Everybody live cause the future is now**_

Swift, Frederico, and Zero start to sing together at the '_**Na's**_'.

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Sing!**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Every day we have fun me and Zero**_

_**So happy to be here with the Buildabears**_

_**I finally feel I can be someone**_

_**Outside a new day is dawning**_

_**Outside today land is running everywhere**_

_**I know that it's right because**_

_**We'll save the future together**_

_**This family's forever**_

Blackie lets go of me, so he can wrap both of his arms around Swift and Zero's necks, which frustrate them a little, but they still manage smiles.

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**Everybody live cause the future is now**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Sing!**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

Blackie leads me down to the front of the stage, as he helps me get down to my friends. A big blush has formed over the bridge of my nose, and for some reason, it won't erase away. He smiles before walking backward and singing again.

_**We're the kids, we're the kids**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**We're the kids, we're the kids**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**We're the kids, we're the kids**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**We're the kids, we're the kids **_

_**We're the kids of the future!**_

After Blackie and the boys finish, I smiled. 'You did great!'

Blackie hi fived everyone, then hugged me. 'You did awesome. Diamond, Mia and Sappy did good with the instruments.'

Then Sappy, Diamond and Mia came to us and glared at Blackie. 'Did good? We did fantastic! Marigold's voice was pawtastic, which is better!'

_Blackie's POV_

'Na! That song...is so darn catchy,' Diamond was suddenly caught in a hug made by Zero. 'Z-Z-Z-Zero? What are you doing?'

Then suddenly Zero crossed his lips with Diamond and we watched as the two shared a long kiss.

'That was awesome...' Zero whispered. 'You looked beautiful...'

Diamond's cheeks were blood red with blushing. 'Zero...you kissed me...'

'Guys! Here I am...I was on a trip to India to see my cousins...' Caprio puffed.

Next I smiled happily and whispered to Caprio, 'Go get Marigold. I know you like he-'

I was caught in a hug by my friends. 'Blackie! This was the greatest year ever!'

'AWWWWW! Thanks guys!' I replied muffled.

Caprio smiled and hugged Marigold. 'Marigold...I like you...'

Marigold hugged Caprio back. I smiled and watched the two cats.

* * *

'Man, that was fun,' Zero said in our dorm room after lights out.

'I know,' I smiled. 'Tomorrow's New Years Eve.'

'I wonder what the Academy has planned for the celebrations,' Zero said as he yawned and closed his furry eyelids.

Then I fell into a deep slumber in my bed, remembering.

* * *

**Plz review!**


	13. Realisation

**Enjoy and review, I decided...there will be SEASONS MAN! Some more chapters before season one: First Year ends. **

* * *

**Blackie's POV**

I was jolted awake. It was Zero and Caprio, their furry faces terrified. 'Blackie! We have to leave the Academy!'

I got out and packed my belongings. 'Why?'

Zero glared and then cried. 'THE ACADEMY'S ON FIRE!'

Caprio pointed awkwardly. 'He's not pulling your leg, see for yourself..'

'O-O-Ohh...is the class safe?' I replied shakily.

'All have been counted for but Marigol-'

'MARIGOLD!' I yelled. Then I pushed past Zero and ran out, shouting her name.

I loved her, and no darn way would I leave her in a burning mass of flames.

Then I spotted a glint of snow white striped fur at the end of the burning hallways. Then I heard a familiar scream and I was alert. 'Help me! I'm trapped!'

I ran from side to side, searching for a clue. I passed a few scared students, yelling to stop it.

Finally I saw Marigold, scared and yelling for help.

She caught my eye and held out her white paw for me to grab. 'Blackie! Help me!'

'Marigold, look out!' Marigold jumped into a safe spot just as a dangerous flame reached where she was standing.

_Take your revenge Blackie. Take your_ _revenge... _A dark voice whispered in my head.

I ignored it and tackled Marigold, about to tell her that everything was alright. 'I'll save you!'

I was on top of Marigold, puffing and looking around to see if there was any close flames that could burn us.

Suddenly Marigold gazed into my charcoal black eyes and I gazed into her blackish blue eyes. 'Blackie, if I don't live...'

'What? I'll forget you? Never!' I said, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

'No. I want to tell you something, Blackie. You are very charming, and you are funny...and...and...' Marigold faltered.

I then thought up an very unlikely answer and opened my mouth, speaking as if my life depended on it. 'Are you in love with me?'

Marigold then hugged me, bursting into a fit of tears. 'I'll never live! Yes, I love you, but I am too shy to admit it!'

'Don't be,' I whispered. 'I have the same feelings.'

Next Marigold leaned in, and I leaned in. We crossed lips and all of a sudden we were sharing a kiss.

'Let's get out of here...we'll burn to crisps both...' I whispered, picking her up and running out.

I saw my best friends waiting for me, a desperate look on their faces. 'Blackie, Marigold? Are you OK?!'

'OK? I'm better than OK! I'm awesome!' I yelled.

I ran past them and came to a big window. I put down Marigold and stared at her quietly. 'We'll have to jump.'

Marigold slapped me in the face. 'Jump? We'll die, and end up chasing the sun forever as lifeless souls!'

'Marigold. Trust. Me.' I said. I braced myself and jumped out with Marigold trailing behind me. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!'

'I SAID THIS WAS A DAMN BAD IDEA!' Yelled Marigold angrily grabbing my black cold paw and hugging me tightly for dear life.

'WE'LL BE OKAY! MARIGOLD! WE'LL BE OKAY!' I yelled back silently crying.

_What if Marigold survived and I perished? She would cry everyday at my grave... _I kissed Marigold and then screeched for help.

'BLACKIE! WE ARE LANDING!' Marigold shouted.

I saw the dirty brown ground and closed my eyes.

When they were open, I saw Marigold on the ground unharmed but she was at my body, pounding on my chest. 'Wake up! Wake up!'

I heard my friends' desperate worried voices. 'Is our friend ok? Is he unharmed? Will he live?'

That final question scared me like hell...

Next I saw a couple of red, red images. Images that made me shiver.

Images of my family, then their deaths...

Finally I blacked out, the only registered feeling I had was a blanket of fear.

* * *

**A damn cliffhanger? Is that a damn cliffhanger? I have no idea what a damn cliffhanger is.**

**Signing off...review...ya...**


	14. Trusting Issues

******I swear, if someone stole my Cheetos… Wait, we're already on air?! Hello, everybody! I'm back! This new chapter might be familiar to some of my usual readers, but I hope you like it ^_^ NOW WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CHEETOS?! Wait, we're still on air? …..**

* * *

_**Marigold's POV**_

'Ok, girls, time to plan something.' I reunited the girls of the class in the empty gym during lunch break: Diamond, Mimi, Sappy, Mia, Alex, Haley, Heather, Clarice, Amber, Sakara and Christina.

'If I can suggest something,' Diamond started. 'Let the situation roll away like hay. I love hay!'

'I don't think that's an option.' Alex and Mimi, my best friends in the seventh and sixth grade interjected. Alex is a long rare golden giraffe while Mimi is a lovely nice grey hippo. 'C'mon, she didn't stop in the seventh grade after our vote of silence.'

'Sixth grade.'

'Seventh.'

'Sixth.'

'Seventh!'

'Sixth four times two!'

'You won that argument.'

'But what's so bad about her anyway?' Christina asked. Haley and Heather were kind of with the same doubt. They aren't aware of the situation.

'She is simply pesky. But she makes every little trick of the book to make us suffer.' Mia explained, while reading a little book she had in her pocket.

'How? Give us an explainable example.'

'She ruined my shot with Caprio.' Clarice was the first to talk, but none of us knew she once had a crush on Caprio. That's new to us. She realized what she said and she blushed.

'Wait, when did you like him that way?!' I asked, very surprised.

'Last year. He helped me out with something and we started talking once in a while. When I was going to ask him out, Victoria-sensei made me trip and my face landed on some sort of pie that someone had left in the bench. Everyone laughed and I hopped away…'

Seriously? She knew Caprio? And seriously? I felt a blush creeping up my white furry cheeks.

'So that's what happened!' Sappy said. She remembered the event, but didn't know details. 'Victoria? The devil teacher from hell? Oh that girl...'

'That was cruel.' Diamond admitted. And I swear, I saw Sakara snap for a single second.

'If she ruins my relationship with Zero, I swear to Bear she'll pay.' Diamond vowed, and with reason. We once saw Victoria breaking up a couple, because the girl annoyed her a bit.

'Don't worry, Zero loves you, you're fine.' A moment of silence filled the room after Christina said that. Diamond knew Zero liked her a lot but not love.

'R-Really?' Diamond asked, blushing crimson, hiding her face from the rest. She then stood up. 'If you excuse me, I have to give a big kiss to a certain someone.' she said, leaving the gym. Well, she just gave a big step without knowing, so it wasn't surprising.

'Anyway… anyone has a plan?' Sappy asked out loud. 'I don't want all that happening to us.'

'You're lucky. You are the one she hates the less.' Mia stated.

'Why do you say that?'

'She aims for the ones that have less… body shape. And sincerely, your body is amazing! Chyu!' Mia explained, glaring at Sappy, along with Clarice and Christina.

'Umm… thanks. I think.' Sappy said, sweatdropping, feeling a bit uncomfortable by their glares.

'C'mon girls, let's go. We'll just have to think about this later.'

_**Blackie's POV**_

'Hey, Frederico!'

'Uh?' Frederico turned around by my call.

'Hey, dude, would you mind answering me something?'

'Go ahead.'

'I noticed Marigold and the others had kind of a bad reaction to Victoria-sensei. What was all that about?'

'Well, Victoria-sensei kinda likes to make the girls jealous.'

'Why?' Then another question popped into my head. 'And how?'

'Do you remember when sensei put herself in front of you?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Do you remember what you saw?'

'Burned in my brain.'

'Exactly.' Frederico's last sentence was what made me snap.

'Whoa… She does know how to trick people.'

'Stick around and you'll see more.'

'What exactly are you meaning with "more"? You mean more tricks or more "more"?'

'More tricks.'

'That's a relieve… I think.'

'Hey guys.'

'Hi Charlotta.' Frederico said. I deduced Charlotta was the girl with the yellow kimono-like dress (but with an end similar to bellbottom pants), black sleeves, red eyes and the dark hair that extended to a long ponytail. She was a golden Jakeyed Snake, one of a many endangered species of snakes.

'Hi Frederico, Blackie. Would you two like to help out Class B? I need you to sign this.'

'What is it for?' Frederico asked, as I signed the paper.

'Is to kick out Professor Ivythrone out of school. Have you had him?'

'Y-y-yes,' I said uneasily and then started to smile.

'Then I'll sign it with pleasure.' Frederico said, signing it. I began to laugh by what he did. 'Last time the guy made me do a whole assignment for the research of dinosaurs, and I don't want to do it again.'

'Ok, thanks. Hey, you there!'

'AHHH!' I yelled in scare and surprise when Charlotta turned around to look at me, an evil smile on her face.

I walked away with Frederico, feeling QUITE queasy.

The next day (Marigold POV)

'Miss Softpaws, can I have a word with you?'

There we go again. I knew I shouldn't have taken so long to clean up my table. I was the last one in the classroom, not counting Victoria-sensei. 'What is it, sensei?'

'I know something that you might consider… interesting.' Her tone scared me a bit.

'I heard Blackie back talking about you to that girl Charlotta.'

'WHAT?!'

'They seemed to be enjoying quite a few laughs.'

'Oi, oi, I know Blackie, he wouldn't do that.' I didn't want to believe Victoria-sensei. It was an obvious lie.

'You sure seem confident about it. But yet not sure.' Victoria-sensei said, finally leaving the room. The doubt hovered around my head for a long while. I didn't want this to turn in a matter of trust issues, but…

'Did you talk on my back with Charlotta?'

'What? Where did that come from?!' Yup, I went to talk to him.

'Did you or did you not?'

'Of course not, why would I do that?'

'I heard that you gave quite a few laughs with Charlotta.'

'Ok, where the hell did that one come from?'

'From Victoria-sensei.'

'So this is what Frederico meant.' That one confused me. 'Ok, Marigold, you know Victoria, don't you think is a little off here?'

'Ok, ok… sorry about that. But I'll keep an eye on you.' I have to admit, I took that lie a little bit too much to the extreme.

* * *

'One last question: why are we in the janitor's closet?'

The door suddenly opened, making Mia and Sappy enter the tiny room.

'H-Hello…' Sappy said, sweatdropping.

'Let's get out of here!' Swift said from outside the room.

'Not without Sappy.' Caprio answered.

'And Mia.'

'Yeah, yeah, and Mia.'

* * *

**That...was...not as I expected. and new thing! Profiles! You vote(review) and whoever character gets the most votes gets her/his profile on! *sigh* Man. This is gonna be one of my longest stories I have ever written, with the unknown help **


	15. The Epic Rap Battle

**This chapter will be a little short and plz review! **

**Blackie's POV**

'Pass!' Marigold said, trying to get Diamond to pass her the ball. The girls were playing basketball, since the last class wouldn't start in a while.

Good thing the school put basketball hoops on the roof for was a simple 3-on-3 game: Marigold, me and Diamond, against Gia(you remember her from chapter 12, don't you? Remember it), Sappy and Mia.

They were tied, both teams on 21. Me and the rest of the girls and boys were watching, but some of us were busy. The twins were busy admiring their shrine of something, Zero was busy playing Minecraft on his Xbox 360, and Frederico was sleeping.

'Here!' Diamond said, throwing the ball, hitting the ground, and bouncing at Marigold. Marigold quickly caught it and threw it to the hoop, but missed.

It landed in my face.

'Sorry about that, Blackie.' Marigold apologized, sweatdropping. 'But now, the basketball has a new style.' Marigold said, picking up the ball.

'Hey, Roxanne.' Gia said, calling her. 'You mind switching with me? I'm getting a bit tired to continue.'

Roxanne had come. She, I discovered, was the most mature student in this school.

'Ok. I never played but seems simple.' Roxanne said, taking the ball from Marigold's hands, and entering the sall field, as Gia sat down next to me, sweating a bit.

I then turned to Gia. She was a slim figured female jaguar with a sapphire feather necklace.

Gia turned her head to face me, smiling. 'Well Blackie, let's start watching the game!'

She was kinda beautiful, and so began the game.

* * *

Roxanne was beginning to get the hang of basketball.

'You begin, Roxanne.' Mia explained, going to her position. Diamond was the one trying to steal the ball from Roxanne, standing in front of her.

'You won't get past me!'

'Don't have to.' She answered emotionlessly, taking the ball and throwing it into the other team's net. Gia and I cheered.

Gia then stood up, holding my paw, and raced to the grassy gentle field near our school. 'Come on!'

* * *

After that, we went to the computer class, which was taught by Mr Mac, a surpringly funny guinea pig.

Along with me were Gia, Zero and Roxanne. Zero sat next to Roxanne and I sat next to Gia, which was a fun experience.

'Class! Today we will be studying how Bearville was settled from the Bearlanders and the Aboriginals. Any questions before we start?' Mr Mac said.

'Mr?' asked a small bunny. 'How do you turn the computer on?'

Mr Mac sighed and went to the bunny's computer, pressing a button at the back of the black Mac computer with his paw.

Other than that, it was great.

He went up and brought a slideshow to make sure that the students of my class understood.

'The word aboriginal was used in Australia to describe its Indigenous peoples as early as 1789. It soon became capitalised and employed as the common name to refer to all Indigenous Australians,' Mr Mac explained, pointing to the board which showed a Aboriginal.

'The word has been in use in English since at least the 17th century, to mean "first or earliest known, indigenous". It comes from Latin, _Aborigines_, derived from _ab_ (from) and _origo_ (origin, beginning).' he took a deep breath and continued.

'Strictly speaking, _Aborigine_ is the noun and _Aboriginal_ the adjectival form; however the latter is often also employed to stand as a noun.' Mr Mac then put up the word Aboriginal.

'_Aboriginal(s)_ in this sense, i.e. as a noun, has acquired negative connotations in some sectors of the community, who regard it as insensitive, and even offensive.'

'The more acceptable and correct expression is _Aboriginal Australians_ or _Aboriginal people_, though even this is sometimes regarded as an expression to be avoided because of its historical associations with colonialism. _Indigenous Australians_ has found increasing acceptance, particularly since the 1980s.' He finished.

We were amazed at how much he had done speaking. 'Now type that down. Only a little bit.'

Gia took control. 'Blackie, you can do the mouse. I'll work control-'

'Blackie!' Mr Mac tapped my shoulder. 'Zero wants to talk to you.'

'Ok.' I went to Zero. 'Alright! This is the final battle. The duel that everybody has been waiting for!'

'What the heck is thi-' Mr Mac handed me a paper list. I read the words. 'I can't wait to see your strength! This is going to be special greatly awesome!'

Zero smiled. 'Blackie! Time to spit some rhymes!'

'Yea-' Oh Bear no. 'Wait what?'

Zero smiled.

'Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me.'

**_'Alright Blackie, check it out, it's Zero from second grade, and sad to say, dawg, you're my new test subject, so listen up, here it is, the awesome challenge I suggest, who ever spits the best rap outta' you and me will be the best duelist in the world, and the king of games. You know I got ya beat but homie don't be lame, this is serious, you got to do it your title says you have to. If you decline the challenge by default that means I beat you. Blackie I hope you're ready, cuz this is gonna be heavy, and I know you might think it's unnecessary, but that's tough, suck it up dawg, it's something you gotta do, or you can leave and lose your throne, its up to you.'_**

Why me? Why do I have to do a rap battle? **_'Oh, you think you're hot stuff huh? Ok check this out (Sings) (Primeeeeeeeeeeeeeee) prime cut ba ch ba ch ca ba ch ch wa ch ch ja-mikity-moe mack daddy what's up (whats up) I said a jiz a bang boom (boom) boom (boom) boom (boom) da diggy dog, I said a dog (a dog) a dog (a dog) a diggity dog. Hey what you say Ja, O.K., your repartee's cliché, forget trading cards, you should just take up ballet, you want to duel don't act a fool or I'll just tell you "pitch please". So play the darn card punk, 'cause its time to throw down. I'm glad it's one on one because all your friends are clowns. Can't wait to see your face turn to sheer disgrace, when I duel your punk butt right out of this place. (Overlapping Voices) My name is Blackie Melton (your show's really lame) each episode's the same, yes they are. Now get yourself set to be ashamed by the dog of lames.'_**

Zero smiled. _**'You're about to witness me be absolutely flawless, the best kind you'll ever see I'm being honest. I'm the hardest the most purest known artist. (stops singing) And oh, FYI, Blackie. (resumes singing) I've been taking ballet for six years regardless, but let me lay you something fresh dawg what I'm going to do..'**_

Everyone roots for me. 'Seriously? Zero does ballet?'

'And this rap battle is over!'

* * *

'What the heck happened? And seriously? Zero challenged you to a stupid rap battle?' Gia asked me.

'Uh. Yeah. It was fun, I kicked his butt,' I said to Gia the jaguar.

'If it was fun to you...it was fun to me...' Gia smiled as she held my paw smiling.

I smile at her. 'You seem like a great friend,' as she smiled back at me. 'and it will be the same.'

* * *

**_Gia's POV_**

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I liked being with Blackie too. He is a great friend, and after computers(with the rap battle that Zero did with my friend), we have swimming, so yeah.

I said my goodbyes to Blackie, then was gone like a blur.

It wasn't very hard to find the pool. It was just on the lowest level of the school, next to the gym. After putting on my two-piece swimsuit in the girl's locker room, I walk out on the tiled flooring of the swimming pool.

'The water sure looks beautiful today, doesn't it?' I put my red bag down against the wall, as I walk to the diving board on the other side of the pool.

I smiled before bouncing off the board, and diving into the pool. I dive into the pool, as my eyes open under the water. I swim, peacefully, as I smile with comfort. I'm under the water for what seems like forever. You see, I can hold my breath under water for a long time.

Suddenly, my lungs are telling me to go up for a breath of air. I grab at my mouth, as I quickly swim upwards. But just as my hair is out of the water, my head is pushed down, making water accidentally enter my mouth, unexpectedly. Numerous bubbles leave my mouth, as I squirm to go back up for air.

I may have the power to stay underwater, but I don't have the power to breathe under water. My lungs started to burn, as I heard someone jump out of the water, and hit the person shoving me underwater. But it's too late, as I already feel light-headed. After a few more bubbles erupt from my mouth, I start to sink to the bottom of the pool, my eyes closed.

Suddenly, something big dives into the water and swims towards me. I open my eyes a little, as I see a blur of black. I can feel the blurry, black object pick me up bridal-style underwater, as my eyes close again into unconsciousness.

The object gasps for air, as it carries me from the deep end, to the shallow end, and out of the pool. The object slowly sets me on the ground, as it pushes on my chest, hoping for life. I make no movement, no sound. Then the object puts its index finger and thumb against the bridge of my nose, as it puts its lips against mine, sending me all the air it has into me.

The object continues this, until I finally open my eyes. My vision is fuzzy at first, as I try to focus on the black object looming over me. I blink my eyes, hoping that in the process, my vision will be okay. As I open my eyes again, my auburn brown eyes are met by charcoal black eyes. I feel like I've lost all my breath again, as I stared into Blackie's black eyes. His black fur is drooping, as it drips with h2o. The rest of his clothes are also soaked as I realize what he did for me. His eyes full of worry.

'Blackie?' I asked, surprised by his deed.

Blackie smiled with happiness. 'Marigold. I'm so glad you're okay. I was walking by the gym, and saw someone in here. When I came, the person was gone, but you were sinking to the bottom of the pool, unconscious.'

'Blackie, you…saved me.' I said with surprise. 'I thought you liked Marigold.'

Blackie smiled sheepishly. 'Only as a friend. As a mate, it is not confirmed, though I have kissed her once.'

I see a blush meet Blackie's face, as he scratches the back of his head. 'Yeah? I guess I did.'

Blackie stands up, as he grabs the towel from my bag, and puts it on my shoulders, making me realize how cold I am. 'Thanks.' I say, as I clutch the towel around me.

'No problem.' He says. 'What were you doing in here?'

I turn my head to look at him, as his eyes staring at me with curiosity. 'I was going for a swim, until I ran out of air. When I went up for air, somebody pushed me down, not letting my head break to the surface. After a while, I lost consciousness, and you were here.'

'Good thing I came, huh?' Blackie says, smiling.

I nod. 'Yeah. By the way, I didn't know you knew CPR!?'

'Yeah. I learned it while doing a summer job as a lifeguard. I was there for one week and I quit.' He says, making me sweat drop.

_Damnit! Never..never..will I swim in this pool again. It's haunted. _I thought blushing. 'See you.'

Blackie smiled and gave a affectionate wave. 'See you, Gia.'

After he left, I broke down into a cold sweat. 'Blackie...he had turned my world upside down...'

* * *

**I know. JADEN. GET ME MORE CHEETOS AND FAVOURITE ANYTHING YOU WANT...we're still on air? damn this**

**Next chapter will be a little short, because...wait. im not telling anyone.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Two New Friends

**Hey! Review plz and enjoy!(I will do bloopers at the end of this story) and this will be short like I said...I have no idea why, I just got a fang out at the dentist(Professor Juniper. Don't ask why she's a dentist)**

* * *

**Blackie's POV**

'YOU AND SWIFT!?' I didn't believe my friend. Eight o'clock in the morning and she was already shocking me.

'We connected during P.E., when you guys were all missing.' Roxanne was blushing slightly.

'Oh come on! Why haven't I got a boyfriend?!' yelled Nala.

Me and friends were talking in my dorm room with Zero about our families, and it somehow switched to relationships.

'Yeah, yeah. Shut up, sis,' Roxanne answered blankly. 'In graduation time, which will be three years from now. And I said shut up.'

_That's a match made in heaven...or not. _I thought giggling.

'But you two barely talk. How did you…?'

'It's hard to explain, sis. It was…' She took a deep breath and smiled. 'Simply magical.'

'Awwww… So cute.' Zero said out loud, making Roxanne a bit angry. Zero's grin said "MOCKING" all over his face.

'Roxanne, calm down.'

* * *

We went to the streets outside the Academy, with Principal Poss's permission. 'You may go,' she said, turning on the radio which had Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO playing unfortunately. 'Mind the music, and don't turn it off. Snowy liked LMFAO.'

'Yes ma'am.'

_Party rock anthem! _

'So! You again.' Me and the others noticed the voice at the end of the street. We all hid behind a street post. I recognized those two guys that hurt me in the past grade(we were in grade 8-9): the bullies of the seventh grade: Defercne and Bluhar.

They were busy evilly smiling and laughing.

Bluhar always wears a strange grey-armor, while Defercne always used a light brown cape, which, I have to admit, it was pretty good with his extremely wavy fur.

They were bullying a kid I never saw before. He was pretty similar to Frederico and Sebastiano, but shorter, and instead of the shirt being yellow, it was blue.

We wanted to do something about it, but we didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a red shadowy figure dashed and picked up the little guy, running away with him. The bullies walked away, giving up on the attempt of getting something from the short guy.

'What was that?' Roxanne asked, confused. Marigold said. Her amazing ears were able to catch any sound

'This way.' Marigold said. Her amazing ears were able to catch any sound.. We began following her, until we reached a small playground.

The short kid was there, talking to a guy wearing an orange sweatshirt with a hood, two golden bands, one on each of his arms, and a white collar, jeans, and red shoes.

His hair was also orange, but with a single blue highlight. His long thin tail was waving with a green leaf.

'Oi, Alex, you can't go around asking for trouble.'

'Narutino, you know that they are the ones who come to me, not me to them. Why are you arguing with me?'

'Dude, you have a short temper. Half of the guilt goes to you if they bully you. You'll end up beating them up.'

'You know, I once saw this show.' Roxanne somehow got between both of those guys without me or Marigold, Zero, Diamond and Caprio noticing. 'The kid had a short temper, and the fury made him in a monster.'

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!' Alex, if I'm not mistaken, asked, jumping back in fear and shooting a cyan sphere towards here.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! _We all thought in disbelief._ ALEX JUST SHOT A PSYCHIC SPHERE AT US! CRAP!_

'Hey, that was rude, AND WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD HAVE POWERS- wait. My name is Roxanne. Those bears over there are my friends Caprio, Blackie, Zero, Diamond and Marigold.' She was pointing at us now. We couldn't do anything but go there.

'Sorry for overhearing the conversation.' Caprio, Marigold and I said. 'It was rude of our part. And-'

'No need to worry. I'm Narutino and he's Alex,' Naurtino smiled gently. 'Nice to meet you.'

'My name is Blackie and this is my friends. That one over there is Roxanne, a friend of ours.'

Thank Bear I was interuppted. If I asked Alex about that sphere, I'll probably be shot by one myself.

* * *

_Pony rock anthem!_

'So… do you go to Bearpaw High?' I asked.

'We don't go to school.' Alex answered, brushing back a strand of fur. '...'

'You should! It's really funny.'

'Oi, oi, Roxanne, it's your first days there.' Marigold's comment made her sweatdrop. 'And we didn't even reach it yet.'

'We're late!' I looked to my clock watch and yelled. I grabbed my friends' arms, pulling them to the school at high speed.

(Normal POV)

Alex and Naurtino looked at each other and laughed. 'It seems we got some friends.' Alex said, making Narutino nod. 'I wonder if we'll see 'em again.'

'Probably.'


End file.
